Believe In Me
by OnceUponABookworm
Summary: Sort of a different version of Season 3 that branches off from there. Neverland. A dark, cursed place where imagination runs wild. And so finding Henry in it may seem like an insurmountable feat for Emma, her parents, Rumpelstiltskin, the Evil Queen, and a pirate... a tale of love, hate, sacrifice, heroes & villains, and most of all, belief.
1. Lost At Sea

Chapter One: Lost at Sea

_**Note: This is my first fanfiction. Ever. It won't be perfect, but I've tried my best. Basically this is my own version of season 3. Not that I don't like where it's going, but I just think these certain things would be pretty cool. I began this before the 3rd season premiere, believe it or not, and so things might not match up exactly. The rest of the story will partly follow cannon, and partly not. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT to any capacity. I wish I did, but I don't.**_

_Whoosh._ The whizzing and vertigo of sailing through the portal had stopped, and Emma Swan, the Savior, found herself anticlimactically looking out into a broad expanse of still water aboard the Jolly Roger. Gingerly she released the rope she had been gripping for all her worth only a few seconds prior. Her brow furrowed, she turned to the pirate at the helm of the ship. Captain Hook had his eyes on the horizon, a small frown accompanying the thoughtful look on his face.

"Um . . . Where's Neverland?" she asked, and he turned to her.

"Er . . . well, it appears we're in its waters . . . but it shall take some time to actually reach the shores." He looked at her without the usual flirtatious mischief in his eyes; it seemed more like he was hoping she wouldn't sock him on spot.

He shouldn't hope too hard.

Fists clenching until she felt her nails digging into her own palms, the rage bubbling rapidly up inside her, Emma proceeded to scream. "WHAT!? Why aren't we there? How the hell did we end up in the middle of the ocean!? Didn't Gold's magic globe thingy work?!" Exasperated and out of breath she paused, but she was still full of anger. She couldn't believe the incompetence of these people who were supposed to be powerful and away from Hook, she glared daggers at Gold, silently demanding an explanation.

His cold gaze met hers unflinchingly, and sympathy briefly flashed in his eyes before he answered in his thick English accent. "Well dearie, magic works differently here, as it often does in different realms. Clearly it will make our current task more difficult, but rest assured, we will reach Henry."

"So how. Long. Will. It. Take?" She asked maliciously through gritted teeth. Fury was seething in her, and she paid the worried glances of her parents no mind as she shrugged away her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I wouldn't be the one to ask now dearie," Gold replied evenly, casting a glance of contempt back in the direction of Hook, who was now leaning nonchalantly against the helm and fiddling with his hook. He looked up as Emma repeated the question.

Hook met Emma's infuriated gaze easily and his expression unreadable, replied slowly in his own accent. "I can't be sure at the-"  
"YOU'D BETTER _GET_ SURE!" Emma yelled, probably a bit too aggressively, at the pirate. His look quickly turned dark with malice, which then turned into a facade of irritated indifference as he answered.

"If I had to say now. . ." he drawled as his eyes came back to Emma's and he finished with a bitter edge. "I'd say 3 days if the sea is kind."

"3 days!" Emma wanted to yell some more but he words caught in her throat and came out sounding pathetically weak. She couldn't wait that long. Who knows what could happen to Henry by then!? Fed up with her anger, she let it turn into defiance as she threw her hands into the air exasperatedly. "I can't take this crap," she admonished, glaring at everyone in turn, even her startled parents. "I need to find my son."

Hook smirked at her mirthless and coldly. "By all means," he beckoned dramatically with his arms to the side of the ship. "Good luck finding him on your own without a ship, guide or any help whatsoever. Sorry love, but there's nothing any of us can do about the situation we're in. We're trying to find your boy, but we aren't going to be able to do much of anything if we can't get moving because your…" he paused and smiled devilishly at his word choice. "_tantrums_ are getting in the way."

Emma's mouth clenched with anger. She couldn't believe this. She hated Hook for being so rude and abrasive. She hated Gold for his globe not working properly. She hated her parents for acting so shocked that she was upset about her son. She hated Regina as she stood idly by, taking no part and not speaking in Emma's defense, especially since he was her adopted son. And she hated Hook again for being right. They were right and she . . . she was wrong. Emma hated having to admit defeat, especially to people she hated, and so without a word she sighed in defeat, glared threatenly at Hook, and stormed below deck.

It didn't take Emma long to find the crew's quarters. She'd been on the pirate ship before, when travelling back to Storybrooke from New York to save Gold's life. Memories of all that had happened to her in the past year and half flooded her mind. Her son Henry finding her on her 28th birthday, practically forcing her to abandon her bounty hunter job and bring him back to quaint little Storybrooke, Maine and his adopted mother, her not being able to leave and constantly warring with Regina, Henry trying desperately to convince her that everyone in the town was a fairytale character cursed by the Evil Queen (Regina) to live in a world without magic and no memory of who they were frozen in time, her being the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White and the destined Savior, her finally believing him after he'd been poisoned and breaking the curse, rediscovering her parents who she'd thought abandoned, magic being brought to Storybrooke, her and her mother falling through a portal to their old home known as the Enchanted Forest, meeting Mulan, Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Regina's mother Cora, and Hook, climbing a beanstalk to retrieve a necessary item from the giant atop it and abandoning Hook, getting abandoned by Hook, going home, helping Gold find his son, discovering Gold's son to be Henry's father, Neal,Neal coming back with them to Storybrooke to save his poisoned father, his fiancee Tamara and the stranger Greg, who'd turned out to be part of some twisted organization trying to rid the world of magic, Neal getting shot and falling through a portal (she almost shed a tear at this) as Tamra and Greg nearly destroyed Storybrooke, Tamara and Greg kidnapping Henry, Hook leaving them to save himself and then selflessly coming back to help, him offering his ship to help follow Henry, the magic bean making a portal. . . and then they were in Neverland. Except without the "land" part.

Her mother and father were Snow White and Prince Charming (AKA Mary Margaret and David) and were the same age as her. Mr. Gold was Rumplestiltskin. Henry's adopted mother was the supposedly-reformed Evil Queen. The crocodile who took Captain Hook's hand was actually Rumplestiltskin because his wife had run away with the pirate. Her ex-lover and father of her child was Rumplestiltskin's son and also dead. Her friend Ruby was Little Red Riding Hood _and_ the Big Bad Wolf. And her she was, stuck on a stupid pirate ship with most them, a vengeful pirate, and at least 3 days away from even being able to look for her son.

Her life was really complicated.

Sighing in frustration, Emma longed for some way to vent. Absentmindedly she tried to kicking the wooden bottom of one of the bunks. when this succeeded only in bruising her toe, she quietly cursed the ship and looked around for a different way to let off her steam. Looking over a wooden bar satisfactorily, she grabbed it and began to do pull ups.

In just a few minutes she heard the door to the quarters open slowly behind her. Emma assumed it was Mary Margaret and continued her exercise. When Hook's voice sounded behind her she nearly jumped, but chose to keep cool and not stop.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his tone oddly concerned and familiar.

"Getting ready for a fight," Emma replied without pause.

"Darling, come down," he said, almost annoyed.

This only proceeded to make Emma annoyed. "Why?"

"Because I'd like to speak to you, not your rear end."

Sighing for what seemed like the umpteenth time, Emma released her grip and turned to face the pirate Captain, startled by how close he was to her.

He looked at her with clear concern and asked softly, "Who is it you're preparing to fight?"

Emma looked to the ground, trying to think of the answer herself, though it was a bit hard to think with the annoying pirate encroaching on her personal space. "Peter Pan. The Lost Boys . . .I don't know. I-I just want my son back."

When she looked back up at him she was surprised to see understanding alight in his all-too-blue eyes as he gazed straight at her. Almost as soon as it had appeared it was gone though, and replaced by his usual expression of pirate-mischief and danger. "Well, I don't think hanging off bits of my ship will help with that, but I do know something that might."

Emma, now pricking with curiosity, asked, "What?"

"Have a drink with me, and I'll show you," he challenged, a wide winning grin spreading across his face. Emma rolled her eyes. She knew he was just being a flirty pirate along.

"Come on, Hook, just show me," she demanded.

"Tutt, tutt, tutt," He clucked his tongue, putting on his "I-dare-you" face and practically laughing at her with the expression in his eyes. "A drink."

Shrugging in defeat, Emma said, "Fine. But just one."

That was all the pirate needed to hear. Smirking condescendingly, he zipped out his flask and grabbed a glass from some random shelf as he opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid into the glass. Bowing slightly, he overdramatically presented Emma the glass. Emma took it and looked at it through narrowed eyes. "Let me guess. Rum?"

Hook smiled again. "You know me so well."

Emma shook her head slightly and muttered, "This better help me get my son back," before downing the foul alcohol.

Hook looked at her, his expression unreadable again, and then smiled softly. "If he's anything like his mother, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Emma looked back at him too, unconvinced he was sincere. "And what exactly am I like?"

The question hung in the air for a second as Hook looked down. Then with startling sincerity his blue eyes pierced her as he replied, though his smile was still mischievous. "You're resourceful, strong, smart, clever, and bloody stubborn!"

Emma chuckled in spite of herself. She did suppose that was true. Then Hook continued, his face soft and filled with what looked like . . . caring? Emma, confused, blinked a couple of times, but he stared at her the same way as he added, ". . . and beautiful."

Feeling her cheeks redden at the sincerity of his remark, Emma didn't know how to respond, and left the tension in the air for several moments before she went back to what she could expect around Hook and expectantly said, "So, what is it you have to show me?"

His charming and devilish smirk was back as he replied, "Quite a bit lass, but for right now, this." He slipped a small silver key out of one of his coat pockets and dangled it in front of her.

"It's a little key," Emma said, confused.

"All keys open things darling," he replied matter-of-factly and grabbed a long, rusted old chest from the shelf behind her. On the chest were many etched engravings, but with all the rust they were impossible to make out. Hook deftly opened the it with his one good hand and took out a small sword in a leather sheath, which he gently placed in Emma's hands. She looked at it, and then up at Hook, who waited to see her reaction. sliding the blade partially out of the sheath she examined the supple and shining steel with admiration and approval. Looking back up at Hook, she smiled one of her few genuine smiles and whispered a soft "thank you". He simply nodded, looking back at the sword.

"Keep it," he said. "It was Milah's." Before he could stop himself the words slipped out, and Emma stared at him in blatant surprise as he mentioned his ex-lover, who'd died at the hands of Gold over 3 centuries ago. He _never_ mentioned her. Hook was about to turn away when Emma grabbed his arm, causing him to turn back around.

"This was hers?" she asked softly, not wanting to strike a nerve.

Hook's jaw clenched, and he nodded. "Before her it was my father's. He'd always preferred light swords. Of course it was still left when he-"

"Abandoned you?" Emma finished, understanding dawning in her. Hook had been abandoned just as she had by his family. Only it was worse for him. He'd actually had the chance to know his father, to love him, before being left all alone. He'd known being loved and then been abandoned, and Emma knew that that was torture. Still holding his arm, she tried to make eye contact with him, let him know she knew what it was like, for what reason she did not know. But his eyes were trained on the ground and he pulled away from her.

"See you later, Swan," he half-heartedly mumbled as he fled the cabin, leather coat billowing behind him. Emma shook her head, trying to forget the pain in his eyes and how he had given her such an important piece of his past. Instead she placed her mind with thoughts of Henry. She couldn't worry about helping a melancholy pirate get over being abandoned; she had to make sure her son didn't share that fate.


	2. Deadly Song

Chapter 2: Deadly Song

**_Sorry if the first chapter was boring. It gets much more interesting, I promise!_**

For some reason, Emma couldn't manage to get much sleep that first night. Though the rocking of the Jolly Roger was unusually soothing, her thoughts were plagued by visions of her son injured somewhere without her to help him. Any fits of slumber she had were short and filled with nightmares she couldn't remember once she woke. Sighing, she figured it was sometime in the pre-dawn hours and got up out of her sheets. If sitting and doing nothing didn't help her find the resolution to sleep, maybe a few minutes out on the deck of the ship would.

Sneaking carefully past the sleeping forms of her parents in their bunks, she crept out onto the exterior of the ship. It was still dark as midnight, and Emma's eyes could barely make out the rigging of the ship as she strode over to the railing on the port side. Inhaling the salty sea air deeply, she stared out onto the dark horizon, and then down to murky waters gently lapping at the side of the ship. So calm, so peaceful, yet like so many other things it was probably so full of danger.

Immersed in her contemplations, Emma didn't notice as a leather-clad figure come to stand beside her, and jumped when it spoke.

"Unable to sleep, love?" Hook asked in his usual manner.

"Yeah," Emma replied evenly.

"Well, you know what they say. A bothered mind is a bothered soul."

Emma shrugged. She didn't much feel like banter with the pirate right now, but she wasn't about to let her guard down. "Well, I don't think you're up here swabbing the decks."  
Hook chuckled in reply and then moved closer to her. Emma tensed; she hated how often he seemed to invade her personal space. But he wasn't looking at her. His gaze was fixed at the water below them, and his raven hair wafted slightly in the breeze. "Amazing, isn't it?" he breathed, the fascination of a small child in his voice.

"It really is," she nodded, surprised to find herself agreeing with the pirate. Quickly she regained her composure. ". . . If you don't mind all the slimy things and constant threat of drowning."  
Hook chuckled again, though this time it seemed fake, and he spoke as mischievously as ever. "Yes, well, I could think of . . ." his voice trailed off and he didn't complete what almost certainly was going to be a clever innuendo. Emma watched as he tensed for just a moment, gaze fixed at something in the waves. Emma looked in the direction, but she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then all of a sudden Hook grabbed her shoulder and turned him to face her, his expression one of authority and seriousness. "Go below deck. Grab a weapon. Wake your friends, and tell David there are mermaids coming."

"Mermaids?" Emma said, unsure why that was so terribly bad.

"What, are you deaf?" Hook snapped. "Go do it!" his tone held no room for debate, and startled, Emma ran to do as he ordered. When everyone was back on deck, Hook had already raised the anchor. "The mermaids will be attacking from all sides of the ship. Show no mercy. If it doesn't have two legs, it dies. Don't get cornered and whatever you do, don't go _near_ the sides of the ship." He let his words sink in as his gaze rested on each and every one of them; Emma all of a sudden didn't find it hard to believe he was a successful pirate captain for centuries. When his cerulean stare reached Emma it held the cold domineering a captain reserved for his crew, and it seemed to burn into her for longer than necessary, making Emma uncomfortable. What, did he think she would jump overboard and try to swim with the mermaids? Opening her mouth for a clever rebuke, she was cut off by an ear-shattering scream. It sounded somewhere between a human and bird of prey before it swooped.

"To your battle stations, mates!" Hook cried darkly as he jogged up to help David with . . . . a _cannon_?! She shared a shocked look with Mary Margaret before watching as the two men mounted the cannon on the Quarterdeck.

Shrugging as she figured the mermaids could attack at any moment, Emma jogged over to the main mast, where she drew her sword in anticipation. The second wail sounded, this time joined by a couple more voices that sounded in a terrible, ruthless, screaming harmony.

Then it came. Flying out of the water like a fish being pulled, a sleek, streamlined figure landed right on the deck, only a few feet from Emma. It was clearly feminine, and though looked like a woman, with long cascading golden locks and a serenely beautiful face, her skin was tinted silver, and at her waist it turned into shining smooth scales with a large fluke at the end and protruding fins along her sides. She looked up at Emma with blue eyes clearly burning with rage as she let out a blood curdling wail that initiated the battle.

BOOM! David fired the cannon into the water, and Gold shot a beam of purple magic at the silver mermaid. She screeched in pain, but continued slithering towards Emma. She stepped back, unsure of what to do. How could she kill something, so, so human? She just couldn't.

"Curses, Swan, stab the bloody thing!" she heard Hook yell as he dispatched a green mermaid. Pushing her doubt aside and thinking of Henry, Emma breathed deeply and swung at the mermaid just as she'd leaped at her, claw-like nails outstretched to rip into her face. Squealing, the mermaid fell to the floor, and Emma stabbed again, this time missing as the mermaid rolled to the side and slithered faster than a snake to the side of the ship. Just as she was about to retreat to safety, Regina shocked her with a burst of magic, and the beast lay still. Breathing deeply yet again, Emma braced herself as she heard the cannon boom again and two more mermaids rocketed out of the water, one from each side of the ship, falling and skidding just inches from each other and only a foot from Emma.

One was a rich golden tone with short black hair and the other was a pale blue with red wavy hair. Their beauty still startled Emma as they turned to her and opened their mouths to reveal razor sharp teeth and both began moving towards her. Emma looked around for backup but everyone was caught in the heat of battle. Gold and Mary Margaret faced of a couple of hissing mermaids, David was still firing the cannon, Regina was bravely holding her own against a particularly agile mermaid, and Hook was fighting like a one-man army against a mermaid just as another collided right into him.

Turning back to her own battle, Emma held her sword rigidly out against the two mermaids as they edged forward confidently, hissing with hate. All of a sudden the golen one leaped, catching Emma off guard as it scratched her arm and ended up on the other side of her. She hissed triumphantly as her companion moved in on Emma. Emma spun around rapidly, desperately trying to keep both the enemies in her sights. Quickly backing up, she moved just in time as the blue mermaid leaped through the air, reaching for the spot where she had been. Turning around agilely, it hissed a warning at Emma, which distracted her just long enough for the golden mermaid to wrap her hands around Emma's legs and pull. She dropped her sword and stumbled to her knees as both mermaids rushed forward. Emma reached for her sword but the blue mermaid had pushed it with her tail several feet away and the closed in menacingly on her. The blue mermaid lept, landing right on top of Emma, and screeching her victory, was about to sink her teeth into Emma's neck. Emma tried to move the mermaid desperately, but to no avail as she was heavier than she looked.

Closing her eyes, she braced for the pain as the mermaid's head fell on her. Oddly enough, she didn't seem to be biting, and Emma seized the opportunity to move out from underneath her. With a gasp she noticed a dagger protruding from the mermaid's back and looked to see Mary Margaret, her mother, smile briefly at her before turning back to her own fight. Quick as she could, Emma ripped the dagger from the mermaid's lifeless body and turned to defend herself from the golden one. Surprised, she couldn't see the mermaid anywhere when all of a sudden a huge force sent her flying across the ship to the railing and knocked the wind right out of her. She sputtered and tried to catch her breath, but before she knew it the mermaid was upon her, wailing pure rage. Emma weakly lifted her dagger as she was pushed against the railing, but it was easily knocked aside from her grip. The mermaid smiled wickedly at her, and then loosened her grip. Without time to wonder why she did this, Emma was just about to use the opportunity to escape when she felt alarmingly cold hands grab her from behind and rip her away from the Jolly Roger. She vaguely heard someone scream her name before the dark and menacing water rushed up to meet her.

The cold was incredibly shocking, and it made Emma's eyes open wide. With a grip like chains, the mermaid holding onto Emma's arm began to drag her deeper. Realizing she might drown, Emma struggled as hard as she could until the mermaid's nails dug into her skin so hard she bled. Still determined, Emma wasn't going to stop, but then she heard it. The beautiful melody of notes and harmony that couldn't possibly be singing. It entranced her, and made her feel happy and warm despite her current situation. The mermaid's singing continued, and the pain from her wounds and her lungs screaming for air paled in could deal with that if it meant hearing the beautiful song, couldn't she? As her vision blurred and unconsciousness seeped in on her, Emma could barely make out a shape swimming towards her as her eyes closed.  
...

Killian killed the mermaid quickly, and turned to battle whatever was next. Short on things to stab for a moment, he looked around at his companions, his gaze almost immediately landing on Swan with horror as he saw a powder-blue mermaid atop her and poised to strike. Just as he moved to help her a dagger landed with deadly accuracy in the mermaid's back. Confused, Killian looked around for a moment to see Snow smile at her daughter and turn back to her fight. Relieved Emma was alright, Killian turned to go and direct Prince Charming in his aiming of the cannon when he paused, and something told him to turn around as he caught a flash of gold in the corner of his eye. Spinning, he saw as Emma was pinned against the ship's railing, and as wet fingers closed around her shoulders and dragged her into the the water. "Emma!" he screamed as his heart clenched. In one singular movement and without thinking, he tore of his long coat, ran across the deck and leapt over the side of the ship into the water. The cold blasted his senses, but Killian ignored it completely as he tried to catch sight of Swan in the murky water. A flash of scales some feet below him caught his eye and he dove toward it, swimming quickly and powerfully even with his one hand. Hearing a splash above him, Killian briefly looked up to see Charming had joined him in the water. Turning back to the mermaid he had seen, the pirate dove deeper. And then he heard it. The sweet song of the mermaids that kept their drowning victims from struggling. And he saw her, eyes closing as she was held in the grip of a sickly green mermaid who was now smiling wickedly at him as she was joined by two sisters. Filled with sudden and unexpected rage, Killian ripped at the mermaid with his hook. Startled, she released Emma and Killian dove for her, beginning to swim back to the ship just as claw-like fingernails began to rip at his legs.

Paying them no heed, Killian continued to swim until they grabbed his legs and he couldn't kick anymore. Turning to face the mermaids, he suddenly realized he wouldn't be able to get Emma back to the ship in time. Then she was lifted from him, and Killian looked up to see Swan's father take her from him and continue the swim up to the ship. _Some prince_, Killian huffed silently. _Leaving me to the mermaids_. Swiping his hook at them a few more times, he turned to swim freely back to the Jolly Roger. Easily ascending his ship, knowing just where to grip, he helped the struggling Prince with Emma and they hoisted her onto the deck of the ship. Quickly pushed away by the girl's parents as they surrounded her and desperately tried to revive her, Killian watched in dismay from a distance, unsure of what to do.

Emma lay there, drenched to the bone and not moving or breathing, and Killian considered she might be . . . no, not possible. She was much too strong for that. Yet incredible worry still nagged at his heart, and when Emma finally sputtered up mouthfuls of water Killian let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He watched as Emma smiled lovingly at her parents, and before she could shift her gaze to him, he remembered to be a pirate, and practically flew up to the helm of the ship to begin steering it away from danger. He stared out onto the horizon, deftly turning the Jolly Roger and heading them to what he believed to be safer waters.

Killian saw Emma approaching, and indifferently pretended not to notice. He couldn't help but feel anger towards her rising up in him; why hadn't she just followed orders? Why couldn't she ever listen to him? Frustrated, he shook his head ever so slightly and ignored Swan when she joined him beside the helm. "Are we still far from Neverland?" she asked as if she hadn't just nearly died.

This made Killian a bit annoyed. "Well, I'll have do some more figuring love, but at least we're not getting drowned by mermaids." he replied flatly.

He almost heard Emma's jaw tighten as she said, "Well why are y_ou_ all wet then?"

That was it. "Because I was saving your life!" he snapped loudly, turning to her. This did not go unnoticed by Regina and Charming, who were still on deck, but Killian paid them no heed. Swan, though, was clearly taken aback, and Killian felt his anger subside like a tide.

"Sorry," she murmured, almost inaudibly, and looked away from him. Killian wanted to hold her gaze, though, and he used his hand to lift her chin up back to look at him. He searched her gray-blue eyes with his own, looking for some semblance to his own feelings for her. Before she could turn away, he noticed her shiver in the crisp dawn air. Turning around, he picked up his coat from where he'd left it before rescuing her, and wrapped it around her shoulders, paying no attention as she tensed, her walls clearly up.

"You'll catch your death like that," he cautioned gently, and turned back to the helm before Emma could rebuke, or much less likely, thank him.


	3. 2 Hours

Chapter 3: 2 Hours

**_This chapter is different. It's really short for one, and it allows you to see a bit of what is happening in Storybrooke while the "Nevengers" are gallivanting about Neverland. Please enjoy!_**

Belle walked swiftly through the main street of Storybrooke, trying to outrun to tears that seemed to cascade unrelentlessly down her face. Finally, she reached Rumple's shop, and as the door jingled opened she jogged inside, unable to hold in her sobs any longer. Her Rumple was gone, for who knew how long, and now she would be making it impossible for him to come back to her by activating the cloaking spell. As she weeped, Belle looked up at the counter to see the chipped cup, lying there.

No.

She would see Rumple again. She would activate the cloaking spell. She would keep Storybrooke safe, whatever it took. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she straightened and opened the parchment Rumple had given her, taking in the instructions and rummaging around in the shop for the appropriate items. In her arms she now cradled the spell's ingredients gently, and placed them in a large satchel which she hung around her shoulder. Marching out of the shop and into the street, Belle wiped her eyes before striding down Main Street.

When she reached Granny's, Ruby came out of nowhere and ran to hug her. "Oh Belle, I'm so glad you're alright! What happened?" Belle returned the embrace, still keeping a tight hold on it as she was bombarded with questions. "Did the portal work? Is everyone okay? Where's Snow and Emma and David and Henry? What about-"  
"Ruby! Ruby!" Belle said, turning her to face her. She could see her friend was taken aback by her authority, but Belle knew if she didn't take care of Storybrooke, no one else would. "I have to go to the border. I can't explain everything right now but know that I'll take care if it. What matters is that we're safe."  
She began to walk away, only to have Ruby grab her arm. "What will we do?"  
"Hold a town meeting. Spread the word for everyone to gather at City Hall. In two hours."

And with that, she continued to walk steadily down the street, formulating what she would tell everyone about their beloved king, queen, and princess, and about her beloved, who at that very moment, could be in lethal danger.


	4. Memories

Chapter 4: Memories

Emma sighed on the main deck of the Jolly Roger. Her hair was nearly dry, and she stood near the empty helm, careful despite Hook's assurance they were safe, to stay away from the sides of the ship. He'd gone below deck shortly after giving her his coat to supposedly plot more of their course. It was surprisingly warm and comfy, and without thinking Emma pulled it closer to her. What was she doing? This was _Hook's _coat! But what was wrong with that? He was just being kind. _For once,_ she told herself as she quickly made up her mind to go and return it. However warm it was, and however much the mixed smell of sea and rum wafting from it was oddly soothing, the pirate probably wanted his coat back.

Finding her way to the captain's cabin, Emma briefly scoffed to herself about the fact that Hook got his own quarters. Knocking, Emma waited but received no answer, so she tentatively opened the door and stepped inside. The cabin was spacious, with mahogany walls and floor, on which rested a large, intricately woven carpet, the delicate tassels and intricate patterns of which seemed to bring life to the cabin. Over on the right side of the room was a large and almost as beautiful, king-sized, four-post bed, while on the left existed an ornate fireplace. In the center of the cabin was a small dining table with one chair on each end, not extravagantly decorated, but most certainly not lacking elegance. And then, at the end of the room was a huge window spanning over almost half the wall with large drapes on the sides, and in front of it a desk, over which a resolute figure was hunched, poring over maps and old books.

"Whoa," Emma breathed and Hook looked up from what he was doing. "I knew captain's quarters were supposed be fancy, but . . . wow. Meanwhile we're stuffed together like matches in a box!"

"Yes, well, benefits of rank I suppose," Hook mused. "Of course, the bed is big enough for two if-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Emma warned. "I just came to return your coat."

"Looks good on you," he complimented, though Emma doubted he was serious. "What happened to yours?"

"Well-" Emma cut herself off as she realized she didn't know. She'd had when the mermaids grabbed her, albeit it was torn to shreds, and then it was gone. "I guess its the home to some lucky little octopusses now."

Hook chuckled. "It's octo_pi, _love, but if you insist, please put it on the rack." He gestured to a coat rack next to the desk.

"Of course," Emma muttered. "It's got a coat rack too." Just as she was about to hang the coat up, another item on the rack caught her eye. It was a worn but stylish leather jacket, with a long collar, behind which was an orange-red stripe. Eyes widening, voice trailing off, Emma took a step back. "Where. Did. You. Get. That . . ." her voice choked out.

"Grabbed it along with a few other things from Storybrooke before I left, when I wasn't planning on coming back. Apologies if it's yours love."

He went to reach for it, but Emma snatched it from the rack before he could touch it, surprised to find herself fighting back tears. Taken aback, Hook cast her a look of pure perplexion. "Whose jacket is it, darling?" he asked. Emma looked away. Stupid pirate. What did he know?

"Someone-" her voice cracked, and she didn't want to continue as memories flooded her mind, but she swallowed and finished. "Someone very important. Someone I trusted."

"Who was he?" Hook whispered softly.

"His name was Graham," Emma managed. She cleared her throat and regained her composure. This pirate would not see her vulnerable. "He's dead."

Hook looked down. "My condolences . . ."

Emma nodded, and looked back down at the jacket, a small smile forming on her lips as she remembered the old sheriff. Him blaring sirens at her to get her attention, nearly impaling her with a dart, leaving Regina for her, almost going crazy thinking he was . . . "The Huntsman," she murmured, realization dawning on her.

"What?" Hook said, eyebrows furrowed in more confusion.

"The Huntsman!" she exclaimed, now catching on quick. "Graham died before the curse was broken, but he remembered who he was. He said he was remembering, and he didn't have a heart because Regina took it, and he believed Henry, and . . ." her voice trailed off, pain coming back at the crystal clear memories of his last few moments. She looked back again at the jacket. "It was like his heart was being crushed from the inside, and he just collapsed . . . right in front of me." Tears formed behind her eyes, but she bit them back as she looked up again back at Hook, startled at his very murderous expression. "Hook?"

"She did have his heart. The way you tell it, sounds like Regina took his heart and used it to make him her puppet. When the puppet fought back, she crushed his heart to dust. Trust me, I know." Emma looked at him in complete and utter shock.

"No . . . that can't be true. Regina wouldn't-she cared about Graham too!" her voice rose unwittingly with disbelief and denial.

Hook, his tone still even and clipped, filled with barely controlled rage, growled in reply. "Oh it's true darling. Clearly if she couldn't have him, no one could." He laughed wickedly, and Emma almost punched him in his face.

"You think this is funny, do you?" she almost screamed the words. He looked at her, anger almost completely fading from his face.

"Not at all, its just the situation seems oddly familiar."

Emma didn't have time to think about what Hook meant by this as the rage and overwhelming thirst for vengeance began to take hold on her, tinting her vision red. "Regina did this, though, right?" she said in a strained voice, a murderous goal already forming in her head.

Hook brought her face up to keep eye contact with him. "Emma," he cautioned with extreme seriousness in his tone. "Don't-"  
Before he could finish, Emma reached for the hilt of the sword at his waist, pulling it out quick as lightning, spinning on her heel, and marching stiffly straight out of the cabin.

...

_Oh crap_, thought Killian as he regained his composure. Emma had already left his cabin though, with _his_ sword, most likely to go kill the Evil Queen on _his_ deck. That would not go well.

...

He understood all too well that Emma wanted vengeance, and for a couple moments after he realized what Regina had done, he'd been willing to murder her himself. But he knew that she would be all too useful in finding the Swan lad, and he knew that he could not let Emma's heart be darkened as his was by a need for vengeance, as he knew she would never forgive herself if she succeeded. _Revenge may sate your being, but make no mistake. It's an end, not a beginning_. His own words from what felt like long ago echoed through his head as he rushed up to the main deck, cursing himself, Emma, and his ships' stairs.

Regina looked out onto the looming sea, thoughts of her son filling her mind. Sighing, she silently prayed they would reach land soon. Despite her lack of an outburst like Emma, she was also sorely put out that they'd ended up so from the actual land in Neverland. _Maybe it should be called Neverendingwater_, she mused to herself. Turning around, Regina was genuinely confused as to why she saw Emma Swan, with a sword in her hand, striding towards her with murder in her eyes. So confused, in fact, she didn't really register what Emma was doing until she was shoved up against the boat's railing with the sword resting on the skin of her throat.

"What the f-"

"YOU KILLED HIM!"  
Flabbergasted as to who Emma was referring, instead of anger Regina felt curiosity, and also a strong bit of annoyance. "Who?"was her simply reply. _Nice tact_, she remarked to herself.

"You know very well 'who'!" Emma seethed, digging the sword into Regina's throat, almost drawing blood. All of a sudden Hook burst out onto the deck, looking around briefly before his eyes landed on Emma and Regina and he moved towards them, and Gold, who had been on the other side of the deck, was also casually observing. But they could have been frost trolls for all Regina cared, her eyes trained on the object clutched in Emma's other hand, a small gasp escaping her.

"Graham," she breathed, remembering the jacket of the sheriff who she killed in cold blood. Her sheriff and her loyal huntsman . . . until Emma came along. Until _she_ came along he was hers, and now she had the audacity to blame her. Regina almost got angry, but her emotions fell short and turned into sadness . . . and regret, as a single tear escaped her eyes and fell down her cheek.

But she was jerked back to reality with sharp sting of steel on her skin and the harsh berating of Emma's words. "Yeah, you remember him, the man whose heart you _crushed! _You couldn't handle he chose me over you, and so you killed him! But that's not the worse part, now is it?" Her voice dropping to a malevolent whisper, Emma pushed the blade in deeper into Regina and brought her face just centimeters from her. "No, the worst part is you used him. For years you made him your puppet, and he had no will of his own, no way to fight controlled him to do whatever you wanted, and he went through so much pain because of _you._ He died because of _you. _Now I guess it's time for payback , and you know what they say about that."

Regina looked at Emma unflinchingly, opening her mouth to deliver a clever retort just as the sword began to draw blood. Alas, someone beat her to it.

"It took you that long to figure it out now, dearie?" Gold's mock surprise sounded.

...

Emma looked away from Regina, still keeping Hook's sword firmly pressed against her throat. "What was that?" she seethed through gritted teeth.

"Well, I thought it was fairly obvious what really happened to Graham. Too bad just when he'd remembered his fairytale life. Though I suppose with the curse and all you just assumed-"

"Shut your mouth, Crocodile," Hook's voice sounded also from somewhere behind her, and keeping Regina in her peripheral vision, Emma turned to face them. She was surprised to see Hook replying for her with just as much rage. Was he defending her? _The enemy of my enemy is my friend_, Emma briefly considered before looking up at the annoyingly calm Gold.

"I was merely stating what seemed obvious, _dearie_," Gold countered coldly to Hook, putting emphasis on the pet name he used for everyone so that he basically spat the word.

"It doesn't matter if I couldn't see it then, or if Graham remembered, but Regina killed him; it's her fault," Emma interjected before Hook could reply. She turned back to Regina just as someone laid their hand on her shoulder.

"It's not worth it, love," said Hook gently. Emma turned to him, surprised by the tenderness in his eyes. _Stupid pirate,_ she thought. _What's with all the mood swings?_ Briefly she softened.

"Why?"

"Because it won't solve anything, and you'll regret it. Come now darling, give me back my sword. Please."

Emma sighed, looking from Hook, to Gold, and to Regina, who she found smiling smugly at her. The rage that was subsiding quickly came back, and Emma withdrew her sword in order to bring it back down right on Regina's neck. But all of a sudden it was gone from her grasp and Hook was holding her back. She struggled against his grip, but it held firm, and the more she moved the more she could feel his hook digging into her arm. Sighing in defeat, Emma growled out the question: "Where's my sword?"

"It's my sword, love," said Hook. "And I haven't a clue."

"It's right here," said Gold. Somehow he'd gotten it in his hands.

"What the . . ." Emma stopped when she remembered Gold had magic.

"Yes, isn't magic wonderful, dearie?" Gold chuckled. "You have it too. That's why Graham could remember his fairytale life when he kissed you. Just thought you should know."

Emma's eyebrows rose in surprise and she felt Hook tighten his grip on her and his hook almost drew blood. "Ow! Let me go!" She snapped. He backed away from her muttering an apology before saying, "So long as you aren't going to murder Regina in her sleep."

"Wouldn't think of it," Emma said, rubbing her arm and watching Regina rise from the railing, glaring daggers at her as she rubbed her neck and went below deck without a word. Emma looked at the floor of the deck, contemplating what Gold had said. It made sense, sure but the new knowledge only served to make her more angry about Graham's death. She wanted to storm off, to vent her anger somehow, but she was stuck on a ship in the middle of the ocean. Stomping her foot on the ground, Emma ignored Hook and Gold as she strode below deck herself, going to the hull instead of the crews' quarters, where she knew Regina would be. There she sat amidst some barrels, letting out a frustrated sigh. She wanted to punch something, to scream, to cry even, but her pride and fear someone would hear her wouldn't allow it. Instead she buried her face in Graham's jacket, still clenched in her grip, and breathed in the strange smell coming from it. It smelled of the forest, of evergreen trees and mountain streams. Sighing again at the reminder of land, Emma wondered if she'd ever get off this crazy boat.


	5. Wounds & Willpower

Chapter 5: Wounds & Willpower

Mulan watched the sleeping form of the man Aurora, Phillip, and her had dragged from shore days ago. His wound was severe, so they didn't take him far, setting up a camp where they'd nursed him. His wound was now nearly fully healed and he'd been asleep almost the entire time they'd taken care of them. Briefly he'd awake to ask about someone named "Henry", "Gold", "Tamara", and "Emma". Mulan knew two of these names, and suspected the man had come from the land of Storybrooke, where she and Aurora had helped Snow White and Emma Swan get back to after a portal took them to the Enchanted Forest.

She briefly debated whether to wake the man up, ultimately deciding against it. Even though she was impatient to hear his story, waking up injured was bad luck. Luckily though she wouldn't have to wait any longer. The man's eyes began to flutter open and he let out a groan of pain. "Aurora! Phillip!" Mulan called as she helped the man ease himself into a sitting position and offered him snatched the cup right out of her hands and gulped earnestly, but Mulan didn't blame him for being thirsty. Finally, Phillip and Aurora entered the tent just as the man began to speak. "Who are you people? Where am I?"

"We just saved your life, friend," Phillip smiled, ignoring the man's guarded tone. "I am Phillip, and this is Mulan and Aurora. You're in the Enchanted Forest; or what's left of it anyway."

The man stared for a moment, mouth slightly agape, processing the situation before speaking again. "I'm Neal. I came through a portal from Storybrooke."

"We know," said Mulan. "We helped Emma Swan and her mother escape back there after they too came here through a portal."

"You know Emma?" asked Neal, his face brightening. "Well then maybe you can help me. I need to find out what happened to her and my son Henry and get back to them as soon as possible."

"_You're_ Henry's father?" Aurora gasped. Mulan shared her surprise. She certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"You're as surprised as I am, believe me," Neal said lightheartedly. "But seriously, can you guys help me?" His look was so hopeful, and Mulan didn't want to want to tell him there was no way, but she honestly couldn't think of anything.

"I'm sorry . . " she said, looking away as she saw his crestfallen face.

"No! There has to be a way! Maybe my father's mansion . . . but no, the curse would've destroyed everything he didn't take with him and he'd take anything magical . . . Please! I need to get back to my son!" Mulan, hearing the determination in his voice and hating the idea of Henry without a father, scoured her brain for ideas. _Wait!_ she thought. _What if we travelled to . . . _she brought her gaze up to meet Phillip's, and knew he'd had the same idea. Gesturing to outside the tent, she told Aurora and Neal they'd be right back and stepped outside with Phillip.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked with his big grin.

"No," was Mulan's simple answer.

"No? Well, why?"

"Journeying there is too dangerous. Besides, what do you think he'll have?"

"He'll have knowledge, and that's what we need."

"We don't know that he won't attack us the moment our backs are turned. After all, he is an _animal_."

"Yes, and the worst of all. But he is a lonely one. We'll amuse him for long enough, so that he'll be willing to help us."

"I won't risk our safety for the sake of a stranger! Besides, how do we know he'll have a way back to Storybrooke?"

"You know who we are talking about. He'll have a way. And besides, this man only wants to get back to his family. His intentions are pure and I am going to help him; there was a time when _we_ were complete strangers, but you still followed me in search of Aurora."

Phillip fixed her with his most willful look, and Mulan sighed in defeat. He was right. They were going to help Neal . . . Even if it meant being the last they ever did.


	6. The Lost in Lost Boy

Chapter 6: The "Lost" in Lost Boy

Killian inhaled the sea air, breathing deeply and looking out onto the water. A stubborn fog hung in the air, and the waters were choppy, but he still expected they'd reach Neverland by noon. His motley crew was still asleep, and the only thing stirring were the sails of the Jolly Roger as it plowed forward through the smog. Then the Crocodile came out onto deck, and Killian put on his most condescending grin. But he completely ignored him as he walked past and threw the things he'd been cradling in his arms overboard. After him emerged Charming and Emma, the latter rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Gold?" questioned Charming. "What are you doing?"

"Yeah," said Swan. Killian almost chuckled; she was clearly still half asleep. Striding over confidently to the Crocodile,Killian repeated Charming's question, his curiosity not overriding his clear disdain for the imp.

"I, dearie," the Crocodile turned to address them as Snow and Regina also arrived on the deck. _Well, isn't this turning into quite the gathering,_ Killian scoffed silently. "Am going to find my grandson," he finished, jolting Killian from his thoughts. Looking overboard, he noticed a row boat filled with all manner of items as Emma replied coldly.

"Um, that's kind of what we're all doing, Gold."  
"Yes of course dearie, but I think I'd do better on my own," the Crocodile sneered.

"Oh really," Regina jumped in with equal venom. "And what could possible lead you to believe-"

"Well, dearie, let's see," he retorted before the Evil Queen even finished, earning him a lethal glare. "Look who I'm stuck with . . ."

" . . . a queen whose entire life has been driven by hatred for the good will of a _child,_ who would resort to magic to make her own son love her . . ."

Killian watched as Regina took a step back at the belittling comment. This only served to fuel the Crocodile's sudden outburst as he continued, angry gaze moving to rest on Killian.

" . . . a stabhappy pirate who changes alliances more often than I change my socks, and who spent centuries searching for vengeance that he was too cowardly to go through with . . ."

Killian roared with rage at this and lunged at the Crocodile, finding himself held back by Charming and his wife. Unable to break free, he followed Regina's suit and gave him a look that could kill, gradually calming as Snow whispered discouragement and the Crocodile simply went on.

" . . . a couple of hasbeen rulers who can't even manage to keep their family together for more than 5 minutes . . ."

At this Killian could see the anger apparent on Emma's face as she took a menacing step towards the Crocodile. "Gold," she seethed. "Don't you dare-"

"What, Miss Swan?" he smiled devilishly. "What will you do? Threaten me and then quite hilariously fall short? I know you're quite good at that."

Killian found his own anger rising with Emma's as the Crocodile continued his outburst, targeting her. "Or you could just let me go. You're skillful at that too, huh dearie? Letting go? Like you let go," pausing and smiling with more abhorrence than Killian had seen the Crocodile display in centuries, malevolence glinting in his eyes before he finished. " . . . of _Neal_?" the words were spoken with so many implications that even Killian was surprised by the imp's boldness to say them. Looking over at Emma, he saw her cringe and shake her head as her face flushed and she bit her lip to keep from crying. Killian couldn't take the obvious thinly veiled pain on her face, and he pointed threateningly at the Crocodile, saying "Get the bloody hell of my ship." The Crocodile wanted to go anyway, and Killian didn't trust himself to keep from attempting to murder him if he stayed. Bowing mockingly, Rumpelstiltskin lithely leapt over the railing of the ship and everyone stood stock still as he rowed himself out into open water, and in a sudden burst of purple smoke, disappeared. After the magic subsided into the air, Killian sighed with relief and turned around to see that Regina was still standing there, her dumbfounded look replaced by one of extreme annoyance, and the Charmings moving to comfort their daughter. Emma, unwilling to accept her parents' opened arms, turned and fled back below deck, leaving Killian to sigh again. If she didn't accept some help, she'd go mad in a place like Neverland, and he knew that very well.

...

_I've done enough crying to last me a lifetime. I'm not going to start again now_, Emma told herself as she went to the hull like yesterday, simply pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them. So, that was it. Gold blamed her for Neal's death. And because of it they were now short one Dark One, no doubt impeding their quest. Shaking her head, Emma tried to push away thoughts of Neal and his last moments before falling through the portal. It wasn't her fault. _He_ let go, she tried to hold on. In her heart Emma knew this was true, but she still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that if she'd done something more, something different, he would still be there. Shaking her head again and seeking comfort, Emma reached behind a barrel and took out Graham's jacket, which she'd stashed there yesterday. Trying to take her mind off of things, she decided to examine the contents of his pockets, steeling herself against memories of him that would upset her, instead determining to dwell on their time together happily. Turning out the left pocket, Emma found his wallet, in which was his credit cards, driver's license, sherriff business card, and a few bucks. Emma chuckled at Graham's face on his license, he looked genuinely confused, and then looked briefly at the red dart that was also there. Then she turned out the right pocket, and out spilled two unique items. The larger of the two, a letter, caught her eye first, and Emma picked it up, surprised to see it was addressed to her. Silently she warred with herself whether or not to read it, and then opened it very gently.

_**Dearest Emma,**_

_**Please don't make fun of my penmanship. As I'm writing this to you, you caught me during a less than proud moment with Regina, and then amidst it all I kissed you. I really wanted to apologize, but I guess I couldn't find the heart, and now here I am, writing down a "Sorry-I-Kissed-You" letter. It all seems a bit awkward, but I've always found the written word to be much more moving than the spoken. Then again, I always read letters much more articulate than mine. But I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry, but not for the kiss. That I do not regret, but I simply wish was at a different time; one where you preferably would not push me away. I care for you more than you know, and I wish for your happiness with most every fiber of my being. That is why when I think that I may have made you unhappy, it is unpleasant to say the least. I truly hope that one day, after you've saved us all as I am sure you will, you will have time for your own "happy ending".**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Graham**_

Emma laughed and nearly cried with great emotion as she smiled at the letter. _Thanks Graham, _she thought in her head. _Great timing for making me feel better. _A grin now spread across her face at the touching words, she allowed only good thoughts into her mind, good thoughts of her parents, Graham, Neal, and even Gold.

But it was not to last. The flash of optimism faded when Gold's accusation voiced itself again in her head. In another effort to push it away, she gently tucked the letter back into its envelope and turned to the other object from Graham's pocket. It was a wolf.

A small, intricately detailed wolf figurine sat in Emma's palm as she brought it up to eye level. The little wolf, about as tall as her thumb, looked to be weary. Though it was standing, the head hung low and the tail drooped sadly, ears angled backwards. The figure was carved out of some white mineral; ivory, or maybe even bone, considered Emma. Taking a closer look, she started at the figure's eyes. One was the tiniest of rubies, set deep into the side of the wolf's face, while the other was black as night, the material unidentifiable. _This is Graham's wolf,_ Emma realized. _Or at least a representation of it. _Though she told herself to put it back with the rest of his things in the jacket stashed safely behind the barrel, something deep inside her screamed for her to take it, that Graham would want her to have it. Listening to her instincts for once, Emma gently put the wolf into her pocket, patting it to make sure it was secure and slowly getting up to go reassure her parents that she was fine and had gotten over what Gold said, despite the guilt that still tugged at the edge of her mind.

Opening the door to the main deck, Emma expected her parents to run to embrace her, but she was only greeted by a gust of wind. Jogging up to where Regina, her parents and Hook stood clustered by the starboard railing of the Jolly Roger, Emma wondered what all the commotion was about. She tried asking Regina and David to move, but they were like statues. Finally shoving past, Emma's heart leapt into her throat as she stared. Looming before them like a shadow was the largest (and most beautiful) island Emma had ever seen.

"Is that . . ." she began, her words trailing off under the great expanse before her.

"Yep." Regina breathed in reply beside her. "Welcome to Neverland."

"I believe that's my line, your highness," said Hook, apparently the only one unfazed by the stupefying vision of Neverland. "Now everyone get ready. We set off immediately."

For whatever reason, Emma had been stupid enough to not bring bug spray with her. Constantly she was having to swat flies and mosquitoes away from her face and exposed arms, which distracted her from the path Hook was confidently leading them along. A couple times she almost fell into poisonous flowers trying to shoo something big and pesky away from her face. Behind Regina snickered, and Emma let out an undignified "Hmph!' before continuing to hurry along behind Hook. For the past 3 hours he had been setting an unforgiving pace as the sun beat down on them. He would march along and then suddenly stop to dispatch some shrubbery before allowing the group to continue. Breaks were few and far between, and Emma hoped that he would allow them to make camp soon, her feet aching and stomach growling despite the urge to find Henry. Lost in these contemplations, Emma found herself walking straight into Hook as he stopped abruptly in front of her. Opening her mouth to either admonish or apologize to him, Emma was silenced by a whispered, "Shhh, Swan." She stopped all movement and scarcely dared to breathe as she strained her ears to capture whatever it was that had caught the Captain's attention. His expression stony and unreadable, he slowly turned to Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret and David. Not speaking for what seemed like an eternity, Hook finally said a single word, one that set everyone on edge.

"_Run_."

And with that he grabbed Emma and pushed her in front of him, nearly sending her careening into the jungle floor. Quickly regaining her footing though, Emma found herself sprinting blindly through the trees. Chancing a glance behind her, she saw Mary Margaret and David not far behind, with Regina bringing up the rear and Hook pushing her along so roughly Emma would've laughed were the circumstances different. Instead she turned her head to look forward again, narrowly dodging a fallen tree. All of a sudden they found themselves in a clearing, and Hook told them all to stop.

Clustering all together at the center with their weapons drawn and ready for combat, Emma strained to catch any movement in the trees. She sort of _felt_ like something was off, but her senses couldn't place it. Then, as if materializing out of nowhere, they were all surrounded by scraggly looking boys. They wore hoods and clothes made of animal skins, and brandished weapons like clubs, spears and rusted swords. Though they were but children, their eyes gleamed with malice and challenge as one of them stepped forward. This one looked older than the rest, maybe about seventeen, with matted blonde hair and a dirt-flecked face. Coolly he stepped forward, addressing Hook as if no one was there but them. "Hello, Captain," he nodded.

"Hello, Felix," was Hook's equally cool reply, though his weapon remained drawn. "Look at you. Well now, don't you put the 'Lost' in 'Lost Boy'?"

"We told you there'd be trouble if you ever came back."

"Yes, well, I told you there'd be trouble if you trifled with me."

For a moment they just stood, appraising one another, searching for soft spots or awaiting each other's next move. Felix shrugged indifferently, and then turned to the rest of them. "Ah," he said. "So these are your companions. The Evil Queen, Snow White, The Pauper Prince, and . . ." His eyes landed on Emma and she found herself shivering involuntarily as he smiled wickedly. "And the savior."

Before she could stop herself, Emma found herself blurting out, "How do you know about me?" Hook cast her a look of warning but Felix was now intrigued and stepped forward, still smirking. "I know only what Pan knows," He replied with mock innocence.

Finding that she was now irritated by this kid's attitude, Emma also took a step forward, much to Felix and everyone else's surprise. "And how does Peter Pan know about me?" she hissed threateningly at him.

Taking aback by his own intimidation used against him, Felix took a moment to answer. "Oh, I think you'll find he knows a _lot_. And he won't let you have the boy." Now it was Emma's turn to be taken aback, thoughts of Henry in that villain's clutches filling her head.

"You're wrong." she said simply. "I will get my son back, or die trying."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Felix backed up a few paces. "So be it," said he, opening his arms in surrender to her words, and it was then that Emma realized what she had said.

_Oh. Crap._


	7. Pixie Dust

Chapter 7: Pixie Dust

The Lost Boys crashed forward like a tidal wave. There were at least 12, and Emma found herself toe to toe with two that looked as if they were barely out of grade school. She motioned with her saber threateningly, unwilling to kill the children. But they didn't seem to carry such concern for her. One rushed forward clumsily. Emma smiled, using the hilt of her sword to hit him bluntly in the head, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. His companion roared with outrage, but didn't rush. The two circled each other for a moment, wary but unrelenting. Then Emma rushed forward, aiming for the child's leg, just as David swooped in out of nowhere and got him from behind. She shook her head as he grinned widely at her, grateful but indignant that he didn't think she could handle herself. Her father fought like a knight beside Mary Margaret, guarding her as she caused several boys to fall to the ground in quick succession with her bow. Regina flung back, not too harshly, anyone who came too close with her magic, securing them in vines that she made spring from the ground. And then there was Hook, fighting as if it was a dance routine only he knew the steps to, no Lost Boy even getting close to scathing him. Briefly Emma wondered how she could have possibly defeated him back at Lake Nostos, but pushed it aside as two children came at her from both sides, knocking her to the ground.

"Can't win now, huh?" taunted a mop-headed boy as he held a spear to her throat.

"I suppose," Emma shrugged. "But I've got something you don't.

"And what's that?"  
"A mother."

Both boys looked frantically behind them and Emma used the opportunity to kick the mop-headed one off of her, stabbing him in the leg. As he crumbled to the ground, she strode to the other, which looked to be only about seven. He whimpered in fear and ran to the edge of the clearing, where she now spotted Felix surveying the fight. Emma watched as he stalked forward like a jungle cat, straight for Hook, his club held loosely in one hand.

"Hook!" Emma screamed a warning just a second before Felix reached where he was battling 3 Lost Boys at once with ease. He turned to see their leader striding towards him and the three around him backed off to pursue other targets. Hook wasted no time in bringing his sword forward, aiming for Felix's head. The sound of stone against metal clanged, and as his arms were raised Hook swiped at Felix's exposed stomach with his hook. Missing narrowly, the two continued to fight. As if it had been practiced they clashed and clashed, narrowly missing each other's flesh time and time again. Then finally, Hook brought his sword down on Felix with such force the boy had to back up to block it, and the pirate dug his hook into his opponent's thigh. As Felix fell to the ground, wincing in pain, all the Lost Boys retreated to the edge of the clearing.

Then all of a sudden a gust of chilling wind blew through the forest, and Felix smiled up at Hook. "You may be able to run from us, but how far can you get from the Shadow?"  
"Mates, let's get a move on," said Hook, turning from Felix and speeding off into the trees. Emma was still standing there and thinking of how much the Lost Boys had looked like she did in the foster system, and it took Mary Margaret grabbing her hand to run with her to help her get going. They ran through the trees, no sounds of pursuit except the ghostly wind howling in their ears. Night falling fast and everything obscured in darkness, Emma felt thorns and branches scrape her face. Not caring whether or not they were poisonous, she only stopped when Hook slowed down in a grove and the wind died down to a whisper. Drinking in the air, she wasted no time in questioning Hook on what the Shadow was.

"It's Peter Pan's shadow. A pitiful creature made only to do his bidding. They tell me that if you disobey Pan you can expect your shadow to be ripped from your body."

Though he was addressing Emma, everyone had gathered around to hear his explanation, and Emma felt they all shuddered in unison. Hook simply turned and looked out into the night. "The stars will be out soon," He said. "They'll provide some light. I suggest we try to get some rest, and take turns watching in pairs."

Emma gave a small nod in approval of the pirate's plan, but he turned to her with a wide grin. "How about the princess and I take first shift?" He lifted his eyebrows at her and she suppressed the urge to laugh, instead blushing somewhat.

But Hook had made a wrong move and David stepped forward threateningly. "Keep saying things like that and your other hand will be the first to go."  
Emma, now annoyed, gave them both her best "What the hell?" look as she caught Mary Margaret and Regina trying not to smile. _I'm glad they think this is funny,_ she rolled her eyes. Hook, now raising his arms in mock surrender, said, "I simply think your daughter would be safest in my hands, or well, my hand and hook." His smirk was now so wide Emma was surprised it didn't split his face. But clearly David didn't get the joke, and when Hook's gaze travelled from him to Emma, she watched his protective-parent instincts go into overdrive. He punched Hook square in the face.

Hook grabbed David's vest and pulled him to the ground, where they now tussled fervently. Mary Margaret stood with her mouth agape, and Regina was clearly struggling not to laugh. _Am I the only one with any sense?_ Emma thought as she marched to the two battling men.

David now had Hook pushed up against a tree trunk, but with a well-placed kick he was released and the were circling each other in the middle of the clearing. Just as they were both about to lunge, Emma stepped in between them and they stopped dead. Glaring at them both, she found she was far more irritated than she should have been. "What is wrong with you two?! I thought _they_ were the children," she said, gesturing to the forest. "We aren't here to squabble over who watches with who, how much we all hate each other, or over how protective a father should be. We are here to save Henry. And the only way we're going to be able to do that is by being _who we are. _Does everyone understand?" She looked around surprised to see everyone staring back at her quite solemnly, David's head lowered in shame as Mary Margaret placed a hand on his shoulder, Regina scuffing the ground with her shoes, and Hook's expression momentarily serious before he smiled again.

"Well I quite fancy you from time to time Swan . . . when you're not yelling at me."

David tried to go towards Hook again, but Mary Margaret held him back. Settling for pointing an accusing finger at the pirate, he said, "Stay away from my daughter, _mate_. She and I will take the first shift." His tone left no room for argument, and Emma even bit back her retort about being able to take care of herself, instead rolling her eyes at this and Hook's reply of "As you wish, your majesty," and helping her father to go rest on a log.

...

The 4 hours that made up their shift were uneventful, though it didn't seem that way to Emma. She jumped at the slightest rustle in the trees, and thought she saw threats that weren't there several times. Slowly she began to doze off, her eyes drooping and breathing deepening, mind going back to the Lost Boys' eyes, filled with all the pain and regret and loneliness she'd felt as an orphan. But jolting her from her reverie was a gentle shake of her shoulder.

"What is it, David?" she asked groggily.

"You were dozing off," he said quietly. "I liked the company."

She smiled at him, and then continued to look out into the forest as a sigh escaped her.

"It's okay, Emma," David said behind her. "We're going to find him.

"I know," she replied half heartedly; with all that had happened, she really didn't know much of anything anymore. But David took her shoulders, his grip surprisingly strong, and turned her to face him, speaking with all the conviction a prince should have. "We _will_ find him. We will get our family back, I promise you."

And looking up at her doting father, filled with familial affection, Emma was surprised to find she almost believed him.

...

David gazed lovingly at Emma as she slept. When she had dozed off the second time, he thought it best not to wake her. Instead he gingerly pulled up his shirt. There, under his ribs, was a long slender cut. It wasn't bleeding, but in the skin around it his veins had turned black and showed like a zebra in a Technicolor film. He lightly brushed his fingers over the wound and almost cried out in pain. Was that poison? Had he been nicked with a poisoned arrow? He looked over to the resting form of Snow, then let his eyes drift to Emma. They already had too much to worry about; they didn't need a burden from him. So he pulled his shirt back down, tenderly kissed Emma's head, and turned back out to keep watch on the forest. _How bad could it be? _He thought to himself as he settled into a more relaxed position._ I've dealt with far worse and made it out fine._

Meanwhile the poison spread.

...

The following day Hook set a brisk pace, but not so fast as to leave them all out of breath when they finally stopped. Emma walked alongside Mary Margaret and David, them on either side of her, as Regina marched along behind them and Hook set the pace about ten feet ahead. He looked over his shoulder every so often and David bristled at him every time his eyes fell on Emma, which was pretty much every time, causing Emma to roll her eyes and Mary Margaret to sigh, which in turn made Hook smile, Regina gag, and David bristle even more. Therefore it was an endless cycle of walking, looking, bristling, eye-rolling, sighing, smirking and gagging.

The group had still yet to grow tired of this sport as the sun hiked ever higher in the sky, and they stopped by a small waterfall for lunch. Mary Margaret dug in her satchel, and produced 5 packages of food, which she distributed amongst them all. Emma saw her whisper something in Hook's ear and he nodded before joining her and David to sit at the base of a tree. The exchange did not go unnoticed by David or Emma, and the former stopped zealously digging into his fruit, bread and jerky to ask "What were you and Captain Cutthroat discussing?"

Emma was curious too, but she joined Mary Margaret in chuckling at the spite in David's tone. He _really_ didn't like Hook. The worst part was that they all knew he agreed with what the pirate was doing, and was just in denial. Mary Margaret rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You know, he really isn't all that bad, Charming." David huffed in response and she continued, her voice a bit lower. "I was just telling him we're running a bit low on supplies."

David nearly spit out his apple. "What, so we'll have to eat stuff from Neverland? The deadliest place . . . ever?! We don't know about this land, what if he tries to poison you?" he fumed, incredulous. Emma laughed and patted him reassuringly on the back.

"Believe me. I think 'Captain Cutthroat' has had plenty of opportunities to do away with us. I think it'd be far more likely that apple you're eating is poisonous if Regina touched it."

Now they all laughed, and Emma found herself filled with warmth at the bonding; she really couldn't wait until Henry was a part of it as well. Looking over across to a rock by the waterfall, she spotted Regina ripping out tufts of grass, and felt a brief bit of sympathy for her. She didn't have anyone to laugh with, to make "poison" jokes for, to eat stale bread with.

Except Henry. _They_ had Henry, and they were going to get him back. Letting her gaze wander, she found her eyes resting on Hook, flustered to see him staring at her intently. When his eyes met hers, he flashed her a winning smile and turned back to look out into the forest. _Hook doesn't have anybody,_ she thought sadly. Maybe that was why he came back with the bean; to be a part of something like she told him he could be. _Or_, a small part of her said, _he came back for you._ Shrugging it off as it stirred feelings she didn't need or want stirred, she resolved to go ask the pirate what their next moves would be.

He looked up at her as she came over to him, smiling widely, thought Emma knew it wasn't genuine. "Well, Swan," he said. "Had enough bonding for one day?"  
"Yes," she said. "But that's not the point. I want to know where-what the hell is this?"

She scuffed her shoe along the ground, moving sparkly dust up into the air. It was golden, and looked almost as if it glowed. It came and rested on her boot, and she tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't budge, leaving her footwear glowing lightly. Using her hand to try and rub it off, she only succeeded in making her fingers glow and get the sparkly dust all over them. Hook ensnared her hand with his hook and brought it up to his face. Recognizing that he was analyzing it, she stayed still.

"Bloody hell," he whispered. "Emma, love, that's pixie dust."

"Pixie dust?" Emma scoffed. "Well, that's all you need, isn't it. Faith, trust, and a little bit of pixie dust!"

All of a sudden her hand began to get warm and Emma saw it glow much brighter. Had it been doing that all along? Hook's eyes widened as he looked at her hand and then her face. "What . . .?"  
"I have no idea," Emma shrugged. "But-ach! It hurts!"

Indeed, the pixie dust was beginning to burn at her skin. Hook rushed into action, gruffly dragging her to the waterfall, and dipping her hand in the pool. Immediately Emma felt relief, and her own eyes widened as steam rose out.; When she lifted her hand out of the pool, it was red and burned.

"Oi, lass," Hook said. "What the hell was that!? You burned yourself!"

Now Mary Margaret, David, and Regina had gathered around. "That was magic," said Regina. "Apparently our dear savior has more in her than she is letting on. Pixie dust is like nuclear fairy dust, and when it combined with the pure magic that's Emma, I'm thinking this was the result."

"I didn't know it would do that!" Emma said. She winced at a pinch and turned to see Hook bandaging her hand with gauze.

"Sorry love, all out of scarfs."

David and Mary Margaret looked at her quizzically and Emma just shook her head. They helped her up but she pushed them away. "I'm fine, really," she insisted, and everyone looked at her in disbelief. Regina shook her head.

"If only that little imp hadn't skipped out on us. He'd know what _exactly_ is going on here."

"I'd prefer not to mention the Crocodile," said Hook as he looked out into the forest. "If there's pixie dust, fresh like that was, then there are fairies nearby."

"That'd be right." A singsong voice resounded through the empty air between them. And then out stepped a figure that made Emma gasp.

_**Please Follow, Favorite, or Review if you liked it! This was the longest chapter yet, and things are indeed picking up in pace. PLOT SPOILER! Almost every chapter so far has contained important foreshadowing . . . Just so you know. Again, thanks for reading!**_


	8. Loxley?

Chapter 8: Loxley?

Neal straightened up in the tent as Mulan and Phillip rejoined them. They had been speaking outside in hushed tones, and he'd known they were talking about whether or not to help him. Neal didn't care what it took. He needed to see Henry and Emma again. He loved them both, and wanted to be a family and make up for lost time. _Tamara_. A vision of the woman he loved leapt into his mind and he had to shake it off. She'd betrayed him. Shot him. His heart broke all over again just thinking about her.

But now he had Henry. And Emma. She said she loved him. All he had to do was get back to her, and then they could be together with Henry. _Tamara is gone,_ he told himself. _I need to get back to my son and his mother. _Jolted from his thoughts as Phillip began to speak, he looked up to meet his eyes. "We believe we may know a way . . . . or at least someone who might help you. When Mulan and I searched for Aurora, we travelled through many unsavory places. One we daren't enter, but merely skirted around the edges of. This kingdom is home to someone of great evil, but he is someone who might have something that could aid you."

"The journey is long and arduous, and the first obstacle is-"  
"I don't care. Whatever it is, I can handle. Please, I just want to find my son and family."

"Of course, but we have a lot of ground to cover," Mulan continued, clearly irritated Neal had interrupted. "You and I will make the journey; we see no need to put us in further danger by having a large group. Before we can reach the kingdom of Frothorth, we have to pass through Sherwood Forest."

"Sherwood Forest?" Neal repeated. "How far away is that?"

At this Mulan smiled. "We're right on the edge of it. We move at dawn."

Neal trudged through a thorn bush, dragging his muddy shoes along the ground. "I _hate_ hiking," he complained as he and Mulan walked through the forest. The warrior woman gave no sign she heard, paying a peculiar interest to a certain tree.

Cursing softly, she turned to Neal exasperatedly. "We've been going in circles. This place is like a maze!"

Groaning in defeat, Neal put his palm to his face. "I knew that bush looked familiar!" Throwing his hands up in the air, he slumped against a tree. "We're never getting out of here. What do we do, Mulan? Mulan?"

He looked around for her, only to be greeted by the sight of a man holding a bow pointed straight at her neck.

"Who are you?" Neal demanded, eyes narrowing as he stepped forward. The man pulled his quiver tighter in response, and Mulan raised a cautioning hand. "We're not here to cause any trouble. We just want to get out of Sherwood and eventually to Frothorth."

The man's brow furrowed, and he lowered his bow as Mulan turned to him. "And I mean you no harm. I'm just wondering why a man dressed so strangely is walking along in Sherwood. You clearly aren't from around here."  
"Me? Dressed strangely?" huffed Neal. "Dude, you're wearing green tights."

Indeed he was, as well as a billowing white shirt and leather gloves. The man had brown, neat hair and sparkling green eyes as well. He shrugged, smiling ear to ear now at Mulan and Neal. "'Tis simply the way we dress 'round here, friend. Now would you two be so kind as to tell me what you're doing here and who you are?"

Mulan scoffed indignantly and stepped forward, drawing her sword. But with startling speed the man ripped it out of her hand and threw it straight at Neal. Instead of hitting him though, it went into a tree behind him. "I said I shan't harm you, and I meant it. But that is a bit difficult when I'm being threatened with sharp objects."

Neal shrugged, figuring the man could only be an ally, and let out a resigned sigh. "I'm Neal and this is Mulan. I am from another realm, where my son and his mother are. I need to find out what happened to them and how to get back, and Mulan thinks there is a way in Frothorth."

"Frothorth and a family, eh?" the man eyed Neal with an implacable expression. "Very well, I will guide you."

Mulan opened her mouth to protest but the stranger interrupted. "If you're headed for Frothorth you are going the completely wrong way. And can you expect to get out of here anytime soon without a knowledgeable guide?"

Mulan looked at him begrudgingly but muttered her consent. "At least tell us who you are."

"Oh, have a been so rude as to not introduce myself?" he said and Neal rolled his eyes. "Forgive me. I am Sir Robin of Loxley."  
"Sir Robin. . . of Loxley?" Neal laughed as Robin nodded. _That explains it all,_ he thought. _Sherwood Forest, the bow, the __**tights**__! _"You mean like Robin Hood?"

"Why yes," he said. "I see you've heard of me Neal. I suppose then we should get moving. Frothorth awaits."


	9. The Fairy Circle

Chapter 9: Fairy Circle

Before Emma stood a fairy. Or pixie. Whatever worked for her. She wore a shimmering green dress that went down to a bit above her knees, and below that golden slippers. Her blonde hair was tied back into a bun in the back of which curls leapt out, and she had shining blue eyes. The part that stood out most about her though, was the mischievous glint inside of them. Immediately Emma knew who this was. _It's Tinkerbell._

She couldn't take her eyes off the woman whom she'd idolized as a child, but around her she knew her companions also stood with their eyes wide and mouths agape. All except Hook, who was standing beside her.

"_Captain Hook_," Tinkerbell greeted, each word emphasized.

"Tinkerbell," nodded Hook as he grinned. "It's been awhile since-"

Before he could finish his sentence Tinkerbell rushed forward, grabbed him, and hugged him like the world was falling away. Emma gasped with shock. She had _not _been expecting that.

...

Killian felt Tink's arms around his waist and allowed in his nostalgia, fond memories of Neverland cascading in. He'd been there a long time, and the one thing he liked about it was Tinkerbell. The pixie was an old friend, one that was clearly all too eager to catch up. And Killian found himself not protesting in the least. But then he heard it. A sharp intake of breath behind him that could only belong to his Swan. Suddenly Tink in his arms felt wrong, and he pushed her away as gently as he could, smiling half-heartedly. She was grinning warmly. "Why, Captain, so kind of you to visit!" Her tone was amiable and inviting, and Killian found himself talking to her like an old friend.

"Ahem," Charming interrupted behind him. "You're Tinkerbell?"  
"The one and only," she beamed. "Now, what are you all doing here?"

Swan opened her mouth to reply, but Killian beat her to it. "I'm helping the Swan girl here, her parents and, er, the lad's other mother to find their boy. Pan has him."

Tink let out a small gasp and her face turned slightly red. "Pan, huh? What do you need?"

"An inkling of what to do with ourselves might be nice."

"Then that you shall have. At the Fairy Circle, tonight." She winked playfully at Killian, and pecked him on the cheek. Before he could say anything there was a rush of air, and she was gone.

"The Fairy Circle it is," he whispered, half to himself.

"Do you know where that is?" Regina inquired in her ever-condescending tone as she stepped out from seemingly nowhere.

"Of course I do," he barked back. "So we'd better get moving."

He felt something harshly nudge his shoulder and turned to see Swan marching past him, her jaw tight. _Is she jealous?_ he thought gleefully, a smirk tugging on his lips. _Wait, is she jealous?_ the second silent inquiry was worried, for Killian would rather his Swan not be hurt. Even though it was fun to know she cared for him too. "Emma?" he called to her.

"Yes?" the word was drawn out as she slowly stopped.

"I believe t'would be best for me to take the lead; after all, I know where we're going."

"Right. Go ahead." She blushed slightly in embarrassment.

Killian nodded and marched forth into the jungle.

...

Regina looked down at her boots. _Tinkerbell!_ she growled internally. _That confounded fairy! _She was glad she had hidden nonchalantly behind a boulder at the mention of pixie dust, and that her former fairy godmother hadn't noticed her. The little failure had the audacity to show up in Neverland. Well, at least she had tried to stay out of Regina's life, especially after what she had done. Promising she could find her love again, and then letting Regina walk away from her new soulmate, the man with the Lion tattoo.

Sighing, she pushed the thoughts out of her head, going up to Hook, who was beside Charming in the lead. "We can't go to this 'Fairy Circle'. Tinkerbell is not to be trusted."

Both the men turned to her, quirking their eyebrows. "Oh, is that so? And how would you know this, your majesty?" he asked in a mocking tone, clearly annoyed Regina had interrupted whatever imbecilic conversation he'd been having with the idiot prince.

"I have a . . . _history_ with her. Just trust me when I say she is _not_ a good fairy." Regina settled for as a reply.

"You have a history with Tinkerbell?" came the confused voice of the other idiot behind. Regina rolled her eyes. _Yes, Snow, you were very welcome in the conversation._

"There are other worlds aside from Neverland," she retorted dryly, refusing to acknowledge everyone now staring at her and focusing on Hook.

"Well, I have a history with her, and I say she is a good fairy," he said matter-of-factly, spinning on his heel and beginning to saunter forward.

"Hook wait!" Charming called, everyone's eyes still glued on Regina as the pirate, putting on an expression of annoyance, trudged back.

"What if Regina's right?" said Emma. Her gaze was trained on Regina but she addressed the group. "We can't take any chances when it comes to finding Henry."

"Well, good to see my concerns didn't fall completely on deaf ears. I don't think details are necessary, but rest assured, _before_ I was the Evil Queen, Tinkerbell betrayed me. She's a scheming opportunist." She let her words sink in as her own stare rested on each of her companions, and with satisfaction she watched Emma twitch unsurely.

"Nonsense!" Hook crowed indignantly. "That was long ago. People change. We have no reason not to believe Tink." He glared at Regina, and she sneered in return. Emma shook her head and looked at the ground.

"I don't know . . ."  
Regina fought the urge to regurgitate as Hook used his appendage to twist her arm, making her turn and look up at him as his gaze bored into hers. Then the Queen almost laughed at the awkwardness that the two idiots displayed at the villian's closeness to their daughter. But she saw Hook's mouth open and strained to pick up the soft words he said to Emma. "Emma, believe me. _Trust me_." He looked at Emma with genuity and imploring, and Regina sighed inwardly at the romantic moment. _Well, crap,_ she thought. _How I am supposed to win Miss Swan's vote over Mr. I'm-a-tortured-pirate-so-love-me? Those two need a room. I think I've lost 5 lbs. since being in their company from all the times I've thrown up. Now we'll have that stupid fairy backstab us and never get Henry! _Still she tried. '"If we trust Tinkerbell and she betrays us, we'll be that much farther from Henry," she said to Emma, the only sign that the woman heard a twitch of her fingers as she continued to stare into the pirate's eyes. Finally she pulled away roughly from him and turned to the group, inhaling deeply before saying, "We're going to the Fairy Circle."

"You're all insane!' Regina admonished. "I'll find Henry on my own!"

"Good luck with no help, food, water, or any knowledge at all of Neverland," Emma retorted as she stalked confidently forward, knowing Regina would follow, albeit begrudgingly.

Except she didn't.

Feeling like the heartbroken girl she was when she met Tinkerbell, resentment and emotion flowed through her. And she ran off blindly through the trees, not bothering to look back as tears stung from behind the eyes of the seemingly impervious, evil, queen.

...

"Aye, let the lass get eaten by a Chotarri," Hook said offhandedly. He was leaning against the trunk of a tree, sharpening his metal appendage with a slab of stone from his pocket.

"A Chotarri?" came Emma's question in reply to the remark, causing her mother to roll her eyes. _Now is not the time to ask about Chobani's Emma,_ she thought. _Now is the time we have to go after Regina!  
_"Aye," Hook said. "A beasty who'll be soon dining on on the only slightly less nasty queen for supper tonight. It was her decision. If she wants to try and find the lad on her own, let her."

"Hook has a point," nodded David, and Snow found herself surprised he was openly agreeing with the pirate.

"Emma," she said in her most calm and convincing voice perfected over the years of being a schoolteacher. "She was just upset. Gold said himself this is where imagination runs wild. We can't let her get hurt!"

"I, uh, I agree with your mother," David jumped in, and Snow nodded with gratitude.

"Swan, we have no idea where she went, and all this is wasting time."

"Shut up, Hook."

"Come now mate, I thought we were getting along."  
"Emma, we need to-"

"Swan, I think it best tha-"

"Shut up, all of you!" Amidst the arguing Emma's frustrated yelled stunned everyone into silence. She briefly scuffed her boot into the ground, hesitation clear on her face. Snow saw the beautiful, broken woman before her, and her heart ached. She worried for the daughter who had held the world on her shoulders for so long, and now was so used to it that she wouldn't let anyone else share in the burden. Now she'd taken it upon herself to lead this mission, and the choices were clearly getting to her. Longing to pull her into her arms and tell her it was okay, Snow instead settled for laying a hand tenderly on her daughter's shoulder and trying to express in a look all the love she had for her. "Whatever you decide, we'll support you."

"Both of us," David said, laying his own hand on top of Snow's. Emma looked up at them and let a small smile slip onto her face, expressing her gratitude for their support. _It's what parents do, honey,_ Snow thought. _And I am __**so**_ _sorry that you never had the chance to know that._

"Hook, when do we have to be at the Fairy Circle?" Emma asked the pirate.

"About 4 hours."

"How long until we reach it?"

"Longer."  
Snow couldn't help the crestfallen look that now creased her face. _It's alright though,_ she reassured herself. _No matter what, Emma will do the right-  
_"Take us to the Fairy Circle."  
"Emma!" Snow gasped. She couldn't believe she would just leave Regina to die! Hook looked surprised too, but obediently turned and began to lead off into the jungle. As Emma gestured for David and Snow to follow, they looked down in unison. Snow knew all 3 of them knew this was wrong, but she had promised to stand by her daughter, and she couldn't abandon her again. Reluctantly, she followed after David and Hook, leaving Emma to occupy the rear and hoping Regina would be alright.

...

David trudged along in comfortable silence beside Hook. Though he hated to admit it, the pirate and him thought in a very similar way, and would be close friends by now if it weren't for David's slow tendency to trust and desire to protect his family. _Emma and Snow, _he thought as he glanced down to where he felt his wound stinging him, the poison he knew was there continuing to seep through his veins. _I wonder how they'll fare without me . . . _His mind drew him back to the moment Emma was born, her shining eyes looking at him so lovingly, placing all the faith and trust that could fit in her tiny body in him to keep her safe and protect her. Snow's own eyes, filled with bittersweet emotions; love for their newborn baby and her father, hope for the future, sorrow and pain at having to give her up. Then he remembered lying on the floor of Emma's would-be nursery bleeding out, sure he was close to death and that he'd failed . . .

"You alright there mate?" the voice of the raven-haired pirate broke through his thoughts and David quickly moved his hand from his side, where he didn't realize he'd placed it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He brushed off the concerned expression on Hook's face and pushed forward, only to have a hand gruffly pulling him back.

"No, you're not. I saw what happened," Hook said, his voice barely above a whisper so that no one could hear them. "You were were hit with dreamshade, mate. Very painful, and very deadly."

David searched the pirate's face for any sign of ulterior motives, but he only found sincerity. Gulping in admission, he pulled up his shirt to show Hook his wound. "How long have I got?"

"Days, maybe weeks. I'm sorry mate."

David only nodded. He would have to accept his fate. "Are you going to te-"

"No. And neither are you. They've both got enough on their plates as it is. I just want to find my grandson. We need to go to Tinkerbell and-"

"That's it! Tink'll have pixie dust! Maybe it can heal you!" Hook nudged David's shoulder amiably, and he found a hopeful smiling coming across his face. "Maybe. Maybe there is hope after all."

After this they continued along the trail, until David broke the silence. "Thanks, Hook," he said quietly, hoping he wouldn't ruin the moment with his usual pirate manners. Thankfully, he didn't, simply shrugging as he looked into the forest.

"I just don't want Swan to be left without a father."  
The caring and concern for Emma was so clear in his voice that David couldn't believe the words had sprung from the mouth of the flirtatious pirate. Hook could probably see that he'd unintentionally let down his facade, and hurried to cover it up. "And dear Snow without her true love, of course."

"Of course," David nodded, though he was smiling internally. And then as if the same thought ran through their heads, they both turned to look back at Emma. There was Snow, diligently walking along, but Emma . . . .

Emma was gone.

...

Emma now let her stealthy walk turning into a full on run as she pelted through the darkening jungle. She'd managed to slip away from the others unheard and unseen, just as she'd planned it. She wanted them to get information about Henry and Tinkerbell's aid, but she couldn't let Regina stay by herself out in the jungle, with yogurt monsters lurking about (It was called a Chobani, wasn't it?). Whether or not she wanted to admit it, Regina could keep a level head when the others couldn't, and having magic she could actually _use_ was indeed a pro. Besides, Emma couldn't very well rescue Henry and then tell him she left his other mother behind because she threw a fit over not getting her way.

Now hearing footsteps, Emma slowed down and crouched, crawling forward slowly and praying that it wasn't the Chobani. Peeking out from behind a large bush, Emma saw Regina standing with her back to her in a small muddy clearing, looking around her. "I thought I heard something," she whispered to herself.

"You did," the singsong voice sounded a bit like a thousand musical bells all ringing at once, and was utterly unique and unmistakable. "I didn't see you among the others," Tinkerbell said evenly as she emerged from vegetation on the other side of the clearing. Her face took on a dark expression from Emma's vantage, and when she smiled it was cold and utterly mirthless.

"Yes, well, they are a bunch of idiots," Regina shrugged, also smiling humorlessly as Tinkerbell moved closer to her.

"Do you know what you cost me?!" the ringing of the bells in Tinkerbell's voice were now low and shrill, disharmonized and connected in a tune of anger all at the same time. "I tried to help you and what do you do? You lie! You said you would go in there and speak to your perfect match but you didn't! I stole so that you could get your happy ending and you throw it all away, and _I_ end up paying the price!" Emma winced right along with Regina at the venom dripping off of Tinkerbell's every syllable.

"They took your wings! I-I-I'm . . . sorry," Regina said, her head pointed at the ground after noticing that Tinkerbell didn't have wings, a fact Emma was now shocked to realize as well. "It was my fault. I didn't want to let go of my anger because it was the only thing I had. Now the only thing I have is my son, and Pan took him away from me." Emma now heard determination in her voice as Regina looked back up, her tone going from soft and revealing to cold and hard in an instant. "Now I am going to get him back, no matter what you do to me."  
"Is that so?"

"Of course it is. Go on, do your worst! Come at me, Tinkerbell!"

That was apparently one step too far. The fairy stepped right up to Regina, held out her hand, and blew pink powder into the Queen's face, who promptly thudded to the ground, unconscious. Immediately Emma sprang, planting herself between Regina and Tinkerbell, her saber trained on the fairy she thought she might be able to rely on. She rose her hands in surprise, taken aback clearly. "What in the name of the Neverland Star is the reason you're pointing that thing at me?!"  
"I'm thinking an unconscious Regina, _Tink_," Emma retorted. She kept her eyes trained on the treacherous fairy and sword pointing at her as she heard calls of "Emma!" and "Bloody hell Swan, where are you?!" echo in the distance. "Over here!" she cried, eyes not leaving Tinkerbell's. Before long her parents and Hook burst into the claering, nearly tripping over Regina.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret gasped. "Is she-"

"She's alive," replied Hook before she could finish as he eyed the Queen, Emma, and Tinkerbell in turn. David had already come to stand beside Emma, his sword also trained on Tinkerbell.

"What did she do, Emma?" David asked warily.

"It's only a bit of poppy powder. She'll be fine in a few h-"

"If I wanted your opinion, I would've asked," David interjected Tinkerbell's words.

"Listen, I know a thing or two about having a bone to pick with Regina," Emma said, her sword still drawn. "But I need to find my son-"

"_Her son_!"

"-_Our _son, and I need your help to do it. This isn't about grudges, or vendettas, it's about saving a little boy from Pan. Now are you going to help us or not?"  
"Please Tink, after everything we've been through . . ." Hook contributed, and Emma had to fight the curiosity to ask. _This is about _**_Henry_**_. _

"What do I get if I help you?" Tinkerbell sneered. Clearly the spat with Regina had taken her generosity away.

"You can come back to Storybrooke with us, where you can have a home," said Mary Margaret.

"My home is here," Tinkerbell scoffed. "But . . ." her face softened and her tone sounded slightly more cheery. "But I suppose I could, if only for the sake of proving I'm not a terrible fairy to that wretched excuse for a Queen."

"Thank you," Mary Margaret and Emma said in unison. Tinkerbell shrugged, gestured to Hook and David to carry Regina, and started jogging away, the merriment of a thousand bells back into her musical sound of a voice, only a hint of bitterness left. "Well, come now, off to the Fairy Circle!"

_**And I thought that Pixie Dust was long! So far, this is my favorite chapter. I basically killed myself with feels for all these characters and their relationships. I hope you liked it too. Please follow, favorite. or review! I also just realized that when I was doing this: line thing to signify switching POV, it wasn't showing up on my story! Now I feel stupid XD. I've gone back and fixed all my chapters, so hopefully now you can understand it better.**_


	10. A Dance is All I Ask

Chapter 10: A Dance is All I Ask

Emma's eyes widened and her mouth flew open as she stepped out into The Fairy Circle. It was a huge meadow, peppered with wildflowers of all shapes and sizes, and grass rising up to one's ankles. On the edge of the meadow were several tents that almost looked like they were made of flower petals. About it flitted innumerable fireflies, or maybe they were fairies, and about 2 dozen normal sized ones, all with glittering iridescent wings, came rushing to greet Tinkerbell and the others. While they giggled and spoke with Tinkerbell, also fawning a fair bit over Hook, Emma took the opportunity to observe the area's namesake. In the middle of the meadow were huge stones, that all hovered about 4 feet off the ground and slowly circled a sizable space. Within the circle's borders the grass was short and even, almost surreal, and directly beneath the looming rocks were mushrooms of all colors and pattern imaginable.

"I don't think this was in the book," was all Emma could breathe out facing the sight before her.

"Well of course not, this place is the best kept secret in Neverland. It is where we fairies are free to do as we please," Tink said matter-of-factly while a couple of her fairies carried Regina over to a flower petal tent.

"What about 'Pixie Hollow'? And where did all these other fairies come from?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Sadly, that secret was not as well-kept," was all Tinkerbell said, but Emma noticed how she briefly looked away and Hook raised his eyebrows in an unspoken question, and her lie-detecting power sounded like a foghorn in her brain. Tinkerbell didn't give her a chance to say anything though. "And some fairies displeased Bl- er, their mentors. Exiles from the rest of fairykind, we take refuge here in Neverland. Tonight is our Nocturnal dance. We do one every so often to keep spirits up. There is food and drink, so enjoy yourselves. Hook, you come with me and we will speak of how I may be of any help to you."

"Hold on," Emma interrupted. "We _all_ need your help."

"And that you shall have. But I would like to talk strategy and options with someone who knows Neverland, and won't constantly ask annoying questions," the fairy retorted pointedly, and Mary Margaret's hand on her shoulder allowed Emma to bite back anything she could've said and regretted. Begrudgingly, she and her parents followed a grinning fairy to where an assortment of food that wasn't there before was laid out, and Hook walked with Tink into a tent.

By the time Hook and Tinkerbell emerged from the green tent they'd been in, the moon had risen high in the sky and several fairies, David and Mary Margaret among them, were dancing passionately around in the Circle as a couple more played flutes and drums in an entrancing melody. Hook walked immediately over to where Emma sat waiting, absentmindedly picking at the bone of some sort of mystery meat she'd been given. She hoped it wasn't the yogurt beast.

"Well," she said expectantly when Hook was closer. "What did she say?"

"She says she doesn't have anything that could help us in the least, but that she can offer us rest and supplies before we head out again tomorrow."

At these words, Emma's heart sank. The tiny flame of hope that had kindled inside of her, fueled by visions of Henry safe and back with her, was snuffed out completely by Hook's utterance. She looked down at the ground, unwilling to shed even a single tear in front of the pirate. Then he spoke again. "You alright there, Swan?"

Not trusting her voice to stay steady as sobs rose in her throat, Emma only nodded. All that, for nothing. They were amidst a bunch of _fairies_ while Henry was in the clutches of a monster! He was probably, hurt, sad, alone, and wondering _why his mothers_ weren't already there! Emma clenched her fists to keep from punching anything or anyone, not even realizing that Hook had been speaking to her softly while she was absorbed in her thoughts.

" . . .fire. We'll find him Swan, don't fret." She looked up at him, again seeing only sincerity and caring in his cerulean gaze. "Come now, you have to take your mind off of all that worry. We're stuck here for at least the night, so why don't-"

A smile was on his face now, and though it looked kind, Emma knew that Hook being Hook at the same time as being Captain Innuendo, cut him off. "If we don't get separate tents, then you'd better put a leash on yourself."

"I was talking about a dance love, but if you have other activities in mind then I'm sure we can fit them in. The night is young, after all."

"I'm not going to dance with you."

At Emma's harsh tone Hook's face clearly fell, and she tried to recover from the blatantly cold response. _I didn't mean it like that._ "There are all these people around," she said more gently.

Hook noticed her change in tone and brightened up as he shrugged. "I see only you."

_Damn. Why is he so charming?! That's my dad's job! _She stood up and and cocked her head at him, look clearly saying "I'm-not-buying-it", even though her heart had skipped a beat at the thought he might be being sincere.

"Come on darling, it's not like you've got anything better to do. We still have to wait until tomorrow to continue the search for your boy, and worrying does nothing but cause wrinkles."

_He has a point,_ Emma thought. _Worrying isn't helping._ Reading her like the open book she was to him, Hook smiled as if he'd already won the argument. _Damn,_ she thought again. Why couldn't he be illiterate? Lamely searching for another excuse, Emma fumbled on her words. "I, uh, I'm a bad dancer. And besides, your hook could stab me."

"I'll take great care. A dance is all I ask." He quirked up his eyebrows imploringly, and Emma sighed in defeat as she grabbed his hand and they walked into the Fairy Circle, where fairies and her parents were all spinning, oblivious to anything but the tune and each other. Reluctantly Emma placed on of her hands on Hook's shoulders, and he put her other hand in his.

He swept her around effortlessly, and though she could feel his hook on her back, it didn't hurt. Though Hook's hand was rough and calloused, it held hers as softly as silk. She had never been the best dancer, but Emma found her feet moving in perfect time with the music and Hook himself. The music was mesmerizing and it was like the world fell away and there was nothing but Hook's eyes. Emma took a moment to look at him, to really look at him, and saw so much pain and suffering, grief and anger that she almost cried for him. But aside from that was hope. Hope and trust and something else that Emma couldn't place. He trusted and had complete faith in her abilities, and she was surprised to find herself feeling the same for him. She felt herself trying something new as he smiled at her. Her walls were crumbling down as the two twirled and swung, Emma felt it. A big part of her wanted to; a part of her wanted to let her walls just fall away. But the doubt and fear and accustomedness to loneliness let them rise back up, let her pull away.

...

Killian couldn't remember when he'd last been more at peace than there dancing with Emma, or when he'd been more disappointed when he felt her tense and begin to pull away. When she'd almost died it'd had felt like losing Milah all over again, and it was then that he realized he cared much more than he knew. When he'd first met Emma was when his conscience started speaking again, and when he'd found himself wanting to be better. To be something other than a vengeful villain; a pirate, or maybe even a hero. And he could see that he was getting through to her by proving it, and helping her find Henry. But those walls kept pushing him back.

Just as he was about to say something in an effort to keep her in his embrace, a voice sounded behind him and brought him back to reality. "Emma," Tink called from outside the Circle. "I found a way I can help you!" Suddenly Emma was already halfway to the fairy, and her parents, probably upon overhearing, were joining her. Killian shrugged to himself and walked over casually.

"I honestly don't know why I didn't think of this before," she was saying. "I have a map! This way, in my tent!" They all zipped off after Tinkerbell, but Killian stayed put, narrowing his eyes. It wasn't like her to forget such important things. His mind took him back to their conversation in the tent:

"_I'm sorry, Captain, I thought I might, but I don't have anything that can be of use."_

"_Are you sure you're not just saying that because of a certain evil queen?"_

"_What? Of course not! I honestly can't help you! I don't even know where Pan's lair is."_

"_Why?"_

"_He and I . . . had a bit of a falling out."_

"_Of bloody course you did. There must be something you can do!"_

"_There's nothing! Hook," Tink's voice lowered and she brought her face right next to his. "Magic in Neverland is dying. It's dying, and I don't know what to do. The Pixie Hollow Tree __**fell **__down! It_ _**fell!**_ _There's barely any Pixie Dust left! Peter seeks the Heart of the Truest Believer to somehow fix it, but when he told me it would be a child . . . I'm sorry, I just can't."_

Now here she was telling them all she had magically remembered a map. Killian knew Tinkerbell, and this just wasn't like her. But as he approached the tent, Swan, Charming, and Snow all came out with hope clear on their faces. Tinkerbell followed, face blank, and handed a folded map to Emma. She opened it, and her face took on a sceptical expression. "It's blank."

"It's a special kind of map," said Killian as he walked over to her. "You have to say something or admit something for it to work. I've seen them before."

"Yes," Tink nodded. "This one requires you to reveal your true self. It'll only work for you, Emma."

Right then Killian wished Regina was there to question Tink's knowledge, but since she was still asleep he took it upon himself. "And how do you know, Tink?" he asked softly.

She looked at him in surprise and her signature cherry red blush began to flood her cheeks as she hesitated. "I, um, well-"

"It doesn't matter," Snow said. "Go on Emma, tell it who you are." Emma frowned at her mother, then the map.

"My name is Emma Swan," she tried.

"I'd reckon it's a bit less simple than that," Killian chuckled.

"What else are you, Emma?" David now said. Emma squinted at the map.

"I was born in the Enchanted Forest, I guess." No result.

"I'm the daughter of true love?" _Well, that's good to know,_ Killian sighed inwardly. _No pressure for future suitors there._

"And you broke our curse because you're the . . ." Snow encouraged.

"Go on. You can say it."

"What?" Killian asked.

"I'm the Savior." He leaned over her shoulder, only to see nothing effect the map.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get it," Tinkerbell said cheerily as she feigned a yawn. "I'm tired. Talk to you in the morning!" And before Killian could ask her why she was lying she'd retreated to her tent, where she knew as a gentleman he wouldn't go without permission. Snow sat down beside Emma on a rock, and Killian walked away, just waiting for her to tell the map what it needed to know. _She's an orphan_. He'd known that since he first met her, but she needed to find out on her own. Sighing, he took out his flask of rum and waited.

After the chat with her mother Emma ran up to him._ So she got it,_ he thought._ I knew she would._ "Look!" she said as they all gathered around the map. Killian looked at it closely, noting dangers and landmarks, possible places to set up camp, trails the Lost Boys used . . .

"That's very good," he said. "The red X clearly marks his hideout, where we can set off to tomorrow." With that Emma folded up the map and smiled at him, and Killian smiled warmly back.

"I told you we'd find your boy, Swan."

...

Regina groaned as she opened her eyes, discovering she had been dumped unceremoniously atop some pillows in a tent.

"Ah, she awakens," came Tinkerbell's voice and Regina struggled to sit up as quickly as she could. The fairy held out her hands placatingly. "I'm here to help. We're in a safe place. Your friends are all asleep in their own tents."

"You're . . . helping us?"

"Not for you. And yes. I gave your friends a map. You're all setting off tomorrow."

"I-thank you," Regina swallowed her pride and mustered, and Tink just nodded.

"Will you answer a question?"

"Uh, sure?"

"If you're all looking for Henry, why is that other man separated from you?"

"Other . . . Gold? Oh, who knows? He lost his mind a long time ago."

"I agree. He's hallucinating and being terrorized by a doll from his father. And no, I'm not ashamed I eavesdropped. Aside from that I saw him separate his own shadow and give it a knife to hide! If I were him I would have it be more useful."

Regina snorted as she tried to stifle her laughter. _Oh yeah,_ she thought. _He's __**way **__better off without us. But wait? A knife? The Dark One's knife! _She opened her mouth to say something more only for a fairy to enter the tent.

"Tinkerbell!" she screamed, her brunette hair a mess. "Fire!"

"Fire?" Tink said, confused. "You all need to get out of here," she instructed as she shoved Regina to her feet. "Get your companions and go, flee. Now!"

Regina stumbled out of the tent, smoke blinding her and making her cough. As tears stung her eyes and oranges stripes licked at the edge of her vision she called out. "Emma! David! Hook! Emma! Snow!"

"Regina?" The voice was hoarse because of smoke inhalation, but Regina could tell it was Emma.

"Over here!" she said. The blonde emerged out of the smog with Snow holding her hand, and seconds later there was David with Hook.

"We need to get out of here!" Snow tried to make her voice louder than the crackling of the flames.

"I think that's obvious," Regina snorted, glad her snark seemed always intact. They all began to run with Emma in the lead, blindly dodging the smokiest areas and parts of the meadow that glowed orange. When her lungs burned so much she thought they were melting Regina finally dropped to her knees, gulping up the clean air she found herself in as if the world depended on it. They were now far from the Fairy Circle, and surrounded by lush plants once again, the only impediment to their sight the jungle. Regina slowly stood with David's help, and looked back in the direction of the Circle, worry mixed in with relief. _Oh Tinkerbell_, she thought. _What has happened?_

_..._

Tinkerbell coughed as the smoke cleared and nothing but a thin veil hung in the air. She and the other fairies had struggled to quench most of the flames, and now most were doubled over on the ground, chests heaving, while even more were tending to each others' charred skin. Tink walked among them, feet stepping in ash where grass once was. The landscape around her was black and grey and barren, and their beautiful tents now littered the ground in black masses. She rushed over to the Circle, mouth opening in a cry of pain, the only sound coming out of her burned lungs a squeak as she fell to her knees and tears ran down her cheeks, slightly cleaning the ash off her face. The stones were there, blackened by fire, crumbled on top of each other and lying on the ground, not moving at all. "It's gone," Tink sobbed into the earth. "All our magic is gone!"

"Oh come on, Tink, you know that's not true." a voice sounded beside her and Tink turned her head to stare directly at a pair of worn boots.

"_You_," she seethed, face undoubtedly flushing as she pounded her fists into the ground. "Why? We had a deal! They were going straight to you! I gave them the map!"

"I know my friend. But I couldn't very well let your conscience get the best of you, now could I. Besides, your Evil Queen will soon get what she deserves. I upheld my end."

"But why burn the Fairy Circle?!"

"I don't like secrets."

And with that the boots turned and began to walk away. Tink tried to get up to go after them, but the burns on her leg brought her back down with pain. "Don't you walk away from me!" she screamed. There was no reply, and the boots were getting farther away. "How could you!? You'll pay for this! PETER PAN!"

_**Ooh . . . Tink is really angry! Surprised? Happy? Mad? Hated this chapter? Loved it? Got any ideas on why Peter betrayed Tink and how he's going to use Henry? Please review and tell me! I want to know if this is any good.**_


	11. The Deeper I Go

Chapter 11: The Deeper I Go

Killian marched forward, tense and silent. He'd wanted to go back to check on Tinkerbell, everyone else had told him they needed to keep moving. "She'll be fine," Snow had assured him, but he wasn't so sure. That fire didn't ignite itself, and he had some sneaking suspicions about who did, and about who gave Tinkerbell the map they were now following. _It's not like any of them will listen to me now that they can get to Henry, _he thought. _And besides, Peter Pan always gets what he wants. _"Alright," he said, turning around. "Take a break." Swan walked up to him and handed him the map as he took a swig of rum.

"Where to next?"

He looked at the map, and then spluttered on his alcohol. "Ahem," he tried to recover as Swan chuckled at him. "Well, we just go 'round this bit here," he used his hook to point at the Mermaid Lagoon on the map. "And then we just-"

"Wait, go _around_?"

"Aye."

"How long will that add to our time?"

"About half a day."

"And with camp, that's an entire day. That's far too long. We'll have to go through this Mermaid Lagoon."

She fixed him with her "What-I-say-goes" expression, but Killian would not give in so easily. He brought his face closer to hers until their breath mingled, and pushing away any thoughts of how easy it would be to close the gap, said, "Lass, there are far more dangers in that Lagoon than just mermaids and their songs. Sirens, Neversharks, and I have even heard tell of a-"

"I don't care, Hook. Henry's life is more important."

"Let me finish, darling. I've heard of a _kraken._"

This caught her attention, and she backed up so she appraise him more accurately. "A kraken!? Like from 20,000 leagues under the sea?"

"Well, I imagine that they can reside that deep."

"Have you ever fought one before?"

"A kraken? Well yes, actually I have." He used this opportunity to act smart and impart some of his wisdom on his Swan. "Very nasty wankers. Loads of teeth. Rest assured, you never want to meet one."

"You're right. I don't. But we need to find Henry. Who knows what Pan could be doing to him right now? We can't afford to waste anymore time."

Killian opened his mouth and took in air as if about to argue. But at the determined look on Swan's face stopped, realizing it would be futile. _What a stubborn, beautiful woman. _He grabbed a lock of her hair and flipped it behind her neck for her, shrugging in resignation. "Come on now mates," he said smiling as he spun on his heel and walked away from the startled Swan. "We've a blue lagoon, and only so many creatures in it to die from."

...

The Mermaid Lagoon was tantalizingly beautiful, like most other things in Neverland. But Emma had learned that meant is was lethal. As she stepped out of the greenery onto dew-soaked grass that turned into white sand on which turquoise waves lapped, she kept her wits about her. On one side of the lagoon a waterfall cascaded gently down from the gray rock of a steep cliff, and all the other water stayed stagnant. Emma stood side by side with David, their stances similar as they slowly followed Hook up to the water's edge. "Don't touch the water," the pirate warned, and both Emma and her father kept an eye on their feet. Behind them, Regina and Snow stood ready for anything, long range weapons of magic and a bow drawn.

"How are we supposed to get to the other side?" Emma asked. No sooner did the words fall from her mouth than several spots in the lagoon bubbled, azul foam seeping out as shining white rocks slowly rose, making a somewhat clear path to the other side of the lagoon.

"The foul beasts that reside here are beckoning us. They want to take us." Hook's eyes were cold and hard as he stared out into the water, and that was enough to make Emma reconsider taking the shortcut.

"Well," she began, hoping to sound more confident than she felt. "We'll just have to been smarter than them. I'll go first." She made to step onto the first rock but David held out his arm to block her.

"No," he said, fixing her with a fatherly look of steel. "I'll go first." Tentatively Emma watched as David briefly squeezed her and Mary Margaret's hands in each of his, nodded at Hook with looked to resemble respect, and hesitantly stepped onto the first rock. His brave demeanor fooled no one, and they watched with bated breath as he leapt to the next rock. "No problem," he said in his usual charming voice. "I've dealt with sirens befo-" David brought one leg up into the air and splayed his arms out as he lost his balance, teetering dangerously over to one side of the boulder.

"David!" Snow and Emma yelled in unison, while Regina gasped and Hook called out "Mate!" Fortunately though, the only thing that fell was David's sword, and he laughed in nervous relief as he jumped over to the fourth stone. Emma decide he was far enough out for her to start, and she carefully jumped onto the first stone herself.

"I'm right behind you David!"

"Okay!"

She quickly caught up to her father, who was preparing to jump to the fifth stone, which was considerably higher than the fourth. With surprising agility he leaped, turning around to smile at Emma triumphantly. They were already a third of the way there. Caught in the moment, Emma smiled back.

The rest all seemed to happen in slow motion.

The rock David was standing on fell away from his feet, and for the briefest of moments he was just standing there on the air, before being jerked to the side and falling, face frozen in a grimace of terror as the water swallowed him.

"DAVID!" Mary Margaret screamed from somewhere behind her, and Emma stood frozen in shock.

"Swan, move!" Hook yelled at her, and she tried to jump over to the sixth stone in a panicked frenzy. Just as she was about to land on it she felt a slimy hand grab her leg and the rock came up to clash with the bottom of her chin. Blood gushed from the new wound on Emma's face and her vision became hazy from the shock of the impact, but her hands held steadfast onto the rock, unwilling to let another mermaid drag her down. Somewhere on her left she heard splashing, and dragged herself on top of her rock for a better look. The hand on her leg released her with a scream when out of the corner of her eye Emma saw an arrow strike its wrist. _Thanks mom_, she thought as she tried to gain her bearings. David was somewhere in the water, and she needed to help him. She began to stand on top of her rock as an unearthly melody resounded through her ears, lulling her into-_No! I'm not falling for that again! _Emma shook her head to clear it, stabbing at a dozen pairs of hands reaching out for her, trying to blot out the singing, search for David, and then trying to keep her balance as the rock she was on as it began to wobble and slowly sink. It was utter chaos, and the hands were getting closer. Letting out a scream of exasperation, Emma jumped to the next rock, only to hear someone call her from behind. It wasn't just anyone though.

It was Henry.

There he was, standing on the rock, calling to her as it sank. Emma was about to jump over to him, searching her person for her saber, when she felt the wolf figurine in her pocket. Upon touching it, she saw through the trick. Looking into "Henry"'s eyes, she saw only empty amusement, no semblance to the child she loved. So she ignored it, turned, and kept running across the rocks until she touched sand, where David stood, sopping wet but safe.

They waited for the others to cross over to them, shouting out warnings and advice when they could. Luckily no one else fell in, and Snow, Regina, and Hook all rushed over to their companions on the other side. David happily embraced Snow, while Regina and Emma nodded to each other and Hook smiled like he won the lottery. "What is it, Hook?" Emma managed, still out of breath.

"We're alive!" He spread his arms out and laughed with relief, making Emma laugh with him, so that soon everyone was giggling and patting each other on the back (except for Regina of course, perma-frown seemingly inthawable).

"Alright," the Evil Queen sighed. "Everybody got their 'Kumbayas' out? Because I really think we should get moving."

"Too right," Hook nodded, though his eyes still twinkled. They all walked forward, side by side by side by side by side, a relaxed and confident air of purpose about them all that hadn't existed since the beginning of the mission. She joked with Mary Margaret-Mom-and bumped her shoulder.

"Oh really?" she said in mock indignation. "What does your father say about that?" They turned to look at David's reaction, but he wasn't in step with them. Then, they turned behind them, and there David lay, lifeless on the ground.

"David!" Mary Margaret shrieked in unison with Emma as they ran over to his side. At first they thought he was dead, but now his body jerked spasmodically as he groaned in pain and frothed slightly at the mouth.

"Hook!" Emma cried frantically, and in seconds the pirate was at her side. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh no," he breathed. "The Pixie Dust! We were supposed to get the Pixie Dust!"

"What are you talking about!?" Snow snapped, her face already wet and eyes red with tears.

"He-he was poisoned with Dreamshade. We were going to try and heal him with pixie dust before we left, but then the fire, and Tink, and . . ."

"We need to find Tinkerbell, then!" Emma said. "And get David someplace safe for the time being." She was not able to let herself break down, and not about to lose the father she only just found.

"Right," Hook muttered as he grabbed one of David's arms and Emma grabbed the other. They carried him for what felt like ages. At times he was terrifyingly still, while at others he jerked himself around.

"Snow . . . Emma . . ." he choked out as Hook deemed a leafy clearing suitable and he and Emma dropped David gently onto some blankets.

"It's okay, I'm here and we're going to save you," Mary Margaret clasped his hand in hers before standing. "I'm going with you to find Tinkerbell."

"Milady,"

"No arguments." Hook finished pitching up a small tent around David and shrugged.

"Very well, but let's make haste. He hasn't got much time left."

"You should say goodbye before you go," Regina suggested. "Just in case."

Mary Margaret shook her head; she probably didn't want it to seem like a permanent goodbye. But Hook, surprisingly enough, went into the tent, and after a few moments came back out and solemnly started off with Mary Margaret. Right at the edge of the clearing he turned around and locked eyes with Emma. For the briefest of moments he smiled and nodded his head ever so slightly before dashing off, somehow conveying more than anyone ever could in just words.

Emma sighed as she held David's clammy hand in hers. He was covered in sweat, and had been racked with pain for the past hour that Hook and Snow were gone. He would jerk this way and that, then lay completely still, then jerk again. In between there were moments of clarity where he could speak, and Emma encouraged him and let him drink water Regina brought them regularly. Now, as she looked at him, Emma wept silently. She could see his veins beneath the skin, black with poison that visibly spread until it had unnaturally darkened almost every feature of him. Bloodshot eyes wet with unshed tears, and a jaw clenched to keep from crying out. He audibly gulped, and Emma looked at him, waiting for him to say something. "Emma."

"I'm here. I'm right here."

"Where's Snow?"

"Mary Margaret and Hook are still out looking for Tinkerbell. They're going to get Pixie Dust, and then heal you, and then we can get back to finding Henry."

"It's. . . .okay if I d-don't make it. You h-have to be strong. I love you, and I want you to know that everything I've done as me in the past 28 years . . . has been for you. F-for you, and Snow a-and our family." He choked the words out, and Emma found herself shaking her head as she sobbed. Pain riddled her heart, and she couldn't let it happen again. She couldn't be abandoned again. David had always been there, always silently supporting her, not forcing anything on her but letting her know he was there. She wasn't going to let him die like this.

"No. You're going to be fine. You're _not_ going to die like this, David. We need you." Then, her voice softened, going from vindictive to quiet and pleading, and she looked at her father with even more tears in her eyes. "Please don't leave me. Daddy, I need you."

With that she closed her eyes and tightened her grip, willing the poison out of his system as she sobbed. And then all along her skin she felt a warm, tingling sensation. Emma opened her eyes to see her skin begin to glow as Regina rushed into the tent with Hook and Snow in tow. They all watched, amazed, as the blackness in David's veins retreated, flowing into Emma instead. The dreamshade pained her like a sword through the gut and Emma felt her body begin to shake, but still she held onto to David, and still the poison receded until it was all inside of her, diminishing the glow she'd previously cast, and overwhelming her. There was another sudden bright swath of light, and then Emma fell to the ground, pain and dizziness settling over her, and then darkness claiming her.

_**It hurt me to write this chapter! I love Daddy Charming so much! WAAAH! But something extremely important is coming up. What do you think? What'll happen to David? Emma? Where in the world(s) is Neal? What is the significance of the wolf? I've got it all planned out dearies (with room for spontaneity), but I want to hear from you! Please favorite, follow or review! Hey, you got time, do all 3! P.S. Sorry if I misspelled Kraken.**_


	12. Welcome to the Inner Workings of My Mind

Chapter 12: Welcome to the Inner Workings of My Mind

Everything was hazy when Emma opened her eyes. Blurred shapes flitted about and caused a sense of vertigo so that when she tried to rise she just fell back down. Flailing her arms around her, she felt someone's open hand and grasped it, allowing the stranger to pull her up and her feet to find their place on the solid ground. The shapes slowly slid into focus and the colors behind her eyes stopped dancing, so Emma could analyze her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be the living room of a house. Light slanted through the windows on each side of the room, and a purple sofa sat in front of coffee table in front of a television. Crayons and finger paintings lay on the table, and Emma knew that she knew this place, but couldn't place it. Then there was the stranger. She turned to her left to thank whoever it was that had helped her up, but there was no one there, and then she moved to walk forward and bumped straight into them.

Him.

Graham.

"Graham?" Emma was flabbergasted at the man before, grinning kindly and wearing the same vest, tie, and pants he had on the day he died. "What the hell is this place and what am I doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Emma," Graham teased in his unplaceable accent. Emma nearly burst into tears at the familiar interaction, and let herself fall into his arms, where he held her gently and kissed the top of her head.

"Before you ask, no, you're not dead," he reassured her as she pulled back. "Is that my shoelace on your wrist?" Emma looked down at the lace she now kept around her wrist, a reminder some people could still be trusted, and back at Graham.

"Yeah. But can you please tell me what's going on here?"

"You're in your own mind, on, I guess you could say a Spirit Journey. Your magic and own will kept you from dying when you absorbed the poison from your father, but it put you in this coma-like state. The only way out is to complete the journey, and I am your guide."

"Are you really here?"

"I'm partly conjured by your magic, partly not. But that's not important. The journey is. And sadly we don't have any Bear Claws to snack on, so I suggest we get underway."

Emma laughed, but then thought about her situation, biting her lip. Graham waited patiently. "So this is the first part?" she finally asked, and noticed him become suddenly very interested in the ground.

"Yes, it is."

"But I don't know where the he-"

All of a sudden, a small blonde girl raced into the room, giggling and licking a lollipop as she sat by the coffee table. Her blue eyes shone, and her cheeks held a rosy tint. "That-" Emma choked on the words as she stared at the toddler who was oblivious to her presence, then met Graham's eyes, full of sympathy. "That's me. This was my first foster home."

"Yep." Graham's voice was soft and calming, but it didn't stop Emma from having to blink back tears.

"I don't want to be here!"

"It's not my decision, Emma. I'm sorry. The Journey takes us where it will."

"So . . . what? I have to relive my own tragic story? What the hell!" her voice rose unwillingly with indignation and sadness. She didn't want to go through it all again. Eventually, with Graham's hand on her shoulder and mind focusing on getting back to the real world so she could see Henry, Emma sighed. "Alright, let's do this."

…

"Tinkerbell!" Killian cried into the jungle with as much fervor as his tired lungs could muster. So far he and Snow had only succeeded in probably alerting every beast and little demon like Pan on the island. He sighed and put his palm to his face. David was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it. He turned to Snow, who was still yelling with all her might for the fairy as they walked along. He now remembered what he'd said to David back in the tent at camp.

"_We're going to try and find Pixie Dust for you."_

"_Don't bother. There's no hope."_

"_There is always hope, Prince. Don't say that. The minute you start thinking like that is the minute you've sealed your fate._

"_Okay, okay. Just, just promise me something."_

"_What?"_

"_If, if I don't make it," David took a deep breath as if to muster courage. "Then I need you to look after my daughter. Snow can take care of herself, and if she can't Emma'll be trying to," he paused to let out a small cry of pain, and then his words were more rushed. "Trying to take care of her. But no one's got her back. I need to know that someone will."_

_Killian gulped, processing the words. "Of course," he finally said and Charming sighed in relief. He could tell the prince was in great pain, and wanted to somehow comfort him. Acting on the only thing that came into his mind, Killian held out hand and Charming looked at him, confused. "Mates?" the pirates asked, trying to communicate his trustworthiness and hope that the prince would be okay to him. Without a moment's pause Charming reached out and gripped his hand, shaking it with surprising strength._

"_Mates."_

"Snow!" he now said as he turned to her. "It's no use. Tinkerbell isn't coming." Snow shook her head and screamed out the fairy's name some more, until eventually her voice gave and she crumbled to the ground in sobs. Killian looked at her helplessly, unsure of what to do. "Come on now love," he tried. "We have to get back."

"Hook?" a small voice sounded behind him, and Killian whirled around to find Tinkerbell standing there hesitantly. Snow's weeping stopped abruptly as they both took in the fairy. Her dress was torn and ragged, stained with ash and smoke until it looked like something worn by a societal reject. Her face was covered in dirt, and her eyes were red from tears recently shed.

"Tink," Killian said. "You look terrible."

"Thanks for rubbing it in."

"There's no time for this," said Snow. "We need some of your Pixie Dust. My husband is dying."

"What?" Tinkerbell's face took on a look of pity and shock, and she stumbled on her words. "I-I'm sorry, but there's none left."

"What do you mean there's none left?" Hook asked frantically. "A simple fire won't destroy Pixie Dust! Surely you and your companions have some."

And with that Tinkerbell also broke down in tears. She let out a sad whimper before her features hardened and turned cold. "They took it. All that was left. They took it, and blamed me, and left. Left Neverland."

This stunned the three of them into silence for a moment, while Tinkerbell stood up straighter and more defiantly. "I can ease his pain," she offered to Snow, but the queen just looked away. Killian nodded for her, and gently grabbed her arm to lead her along. "The camp's this way."

When they arrived, there was a faint glow emanating from the tent, and Regina stood dumbfounded in the entrance. Immediately the trio of Snow, Tinkerbell, and Killian rushed over, only to be greeted by the sight of Emma's magic in motion. She was drawing the poison out of David, and into her. As the blackness in his veins receded, it rose up into her, beginning to extinguish her light. Killian did not know what to do, because he didn't know what would happen. A last burst of light from Swan answered that question. When it faded it he opened his eyes, and David was standing perfectly healthy. Snow ran into his arms and they embraced each other, and Killian allowed the happiness he was feeling be let out in a laugh. Of course, then he world came crashing down when he turned to congratulate Swan.

She was lying on the ground, not moving. She could've been sleeping if it weren't for the lack of a rise and and fall of her chest. Killian's legs went numb at the sight of her cold body, and fell to his knees as Regina and Tink rushed over to her. Snow and Charming reached to hug their daughter, then saw her body as well and were practically falling at her side. "She's not breathing!" Regina cried, but the still Killian stayed feet away. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. His heart cried in pain at the scene before him as Snow cried in David's arms and Regina stood in shock, Tinkerbell leaning over Emma. He tried closing his eyes, to shut out the hurt, but when he did visions of the few genuine smiles Emma gave him flashed, her stormy eyes danced, and her voice sounded like a siren's song. _No! _he screamed inside his head, unaware it had come out of his mouth as well. Grief consumed him in the blink of an eye, and he found himself crawling ever closer to Emma. When he could see her hair behind the sob-racked bodies of her parents he couldn't take anymore and looked away.

"Wait! All of you!" Tinkerbell's cry fell on deaf ears until she spoke the two hope-mongering words. "She's alive!" Charming and Snow's heads snapped up as quickly as if someone had slapped them in the face, and Regina jolted herself from her thoughts with a shake of her shoulders. But Killian's eyes remained fixed on the ground as he choked out in a grief-ridden voice. "That's impossible! She's not breathing!"

"Her heart is beating!" Snow exclaimed as she lifted her head from Emma's chest. "She is alive! Is it a curse?"

Killian looked at Emma again. _She's alive. There's hope. I-We'll bring you back, Emma._ Hope and steely determination alight in his eyes, Killian turned to Regina. "Well?" he asked expectantly of the queen. She knew the most of magic.

"No. It seems to me like the magic in her absorbed David's poison, and then it went inside her instead. I guess to keep her from dying it put her in this state."

"How do we get her out?" Charming asked, head lifted high in newfound confidence as he held his daughter's hand.

It was Tinkerbell who answered this. "I would say she has to find her own way out, but there may be another way."

"What is it?" Killian said in unison with Emma's parents and Regina.

Tinkerbell hesitated and backed up a step. "It's Peter. He may have developed an obsession with the boy, but he also has a bit of an infatuation with his mother."

Killian's fist tightened. _I knew that demon gave her the map! _he thought. His eyes also hardened with anger that Pan would ever even _think_ about laying a hand on Emma. He took a calming breath and let Tink continue. "He won't like that she's out of the game he's trying to play with all of you. He may just help, if only to be ably to trick you later on."

"Hold on," Regina interrupted. "We haven't even met Pan. How can he be playing games with us?"

"He's a manipulative little brat is how," Killian replied. "So you'll be going to him I imagine then?" he asked Tink.

"Yes," she said. "He'll come to us though. I'll take one of you with me if you like, but it can't be you Hook." Killian nodded solemnly. He knew any negotiations would not go over well with him and Pan in the same vicinity.

"I'll go," Regina offered. "I'll be fine, and I have magic. The rest of you need to look after Emma. But if I may ask, what is it you want in return, Tinkerbell?"

The fairy smiled humorlessly. Her friends abandoning her had clearly turned into something other than her happy-go-lucky self. "I'm glad you asked. I hope Snow's offer still stands, and I can go to this 'Storybrooke' with you once you find Henry."

"Whatever you want," Snow nodded. "Just help us get our daughter back."

…

Emma stood there with Graham, helpless to do anything but cry as her two foster

parents came into the room smiling, pregnancy test in one pair of hands and phone in another, and told her toddler self that someone from the agency would be coming for her soon. She cried with the little Emma, and hugged Graham for all she was worth, not wanting to live through it again. "Shh," he calmed as he stroked her hair. "You're strong, Emma. You know you are, and you can get through this. Neverland is a place that strips away your defenses, but I know you're tougher than this."

Sniffling, Emma nodded and pulled away as she wiped her cheeks. _I'm not going to be beaten by my own head games! _"Let's keep going," she said, and Graham let her to the front door, opening it to reveal a large back yard, which clearly belonged to another house. There was a small swing set on one end, and a vegetable garden on the other, in between a lot of grass and a sand box. In the sandbox played a girl who looked about 7, with shoulder length wavy hair. "Oh look," Emma sighed. "It's me again." Graham chuckled beside her.

"Come on now, you remember this, don't you?" Emma looked a bit harder at the scene, and noticed that Little Emma clung to a small stuffed palomino pony, digging in the sand with her free hand and singing softly to her stuffed animal. _Trigger_, she thought when she remembered the name of her childhood companion.

"I do remember this, all too well," Emma groaned as she threw back her head in exasperation. "Wait for the fireworks." Then as if on cue, two more girls, both slightly older and wearing long pig tails trotted into the yard. Her foster sisters at the time, birth children of the family she'd been staying with. One had messy red hair while the other was brunette, and they both slowed as they spotted Little Emma, walking toward her deliberately.

"I hate what happens next," Graham whispered, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder for support as she nodded in agreement.

"You're playing with my doll," the brunette accused, pointing a finger at sandbox Emma.

"Nuh uh. Trigger's mine, and he's a pony, not a doll."

"Yeah huh!" the redhaired girl countered as she pushed Little Emma forcefully to the ground. Emma tensed as her child self stood defiantly and threatened to tell on her sisters. Their response was to push her down to the ground again. She got up. Again they pushed her down, and again, even with tears streaming down her face, she stood. Without thinking, Emma ran to her, shooing away the other girls, dreading what she knew would happen next. She'd just about reached them when there was a rush of cold air and suddenly they were behind her.

"You can't affect anyone here!" Graham warned from the other side of the sandbox. _Go figure,_ Emma thought. She threw up her hands in defeat and resigned to continue to watch as the two sisters grew tired of their game. The brunette held Little Emma down while the redhead grabbed Trigger and pulled. She pulled until the seams broke and the little pony was torn in half, stuffing strewn on the ground. Little Emma roared with rage and elbowed the brunette, making her release her grip. Then she stooped over Trigger's remains and bawled like an infant. All her sisters did was laugh, and unable to take it anymore, Little Emma stood and punched one of them right in the eye. Now it was their turn to cry, and they turned and fled into the house, leaving Little Emma dumbfounded. "Wait!" she cried. "I was mad! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she ran off into the house after them, and Graham joined the present Emma as she knelt over the stuffing of her once beloved Trigger. She refused to cry, and only looked in the direction of where Little Emma went when she heard yelling. Then her smaller self burst out from the back porch, a throbbing red whelp where she been "disciplined". She hid behind a bush and wept, and all the adult could do was dip her head in sadness.

"Come on," Graham spoke behind her, and offered her his hand to help her up. "We've lots more of this to go through." He smiled sympathetically.

"Oh joy," Emma spat bitterly, still looking over her shoulder at herself as she was led away. "This is going to be fun."

…

Killian sat, staring at Emma, reaching out to to feel her wrist for her heartbeat every so often, making sure it was still there, soft but steady. He sat on the ground beside her in the tent where she lay, simply keeping a silent vigil. He'd went in shortly after Emma's parents had come out after checking on her. They'd wanted to watch over her through the night, but he'd insisted that they get their rest for tomorrow, when Tink and Regina would come back and wake up Emma and they would all resume their search. But he heard their soft voices now, just outside the tent.

"I just want to say goodnight to her," David said.

"Hook may have fallen asleep while watching her. We don't want to wake him up."

"He watches her way too much if you ask me."

"I thought you two were friends."

"Mates. There's a difference, and besides, that can clearly change via a sword in his gut if he doesn't stay away from Emma."

"He's just watching over her while we're supposed to be asleep. He's trying to help."

"Exactly. So he should be awake and I can say goodnight to my daughter!"

"You really think he'll leave her side? He's basically planted himself there since we left the tent. Come on, Hook'll tell us if anything happens, and we can check on her again in the morning."

"Since when do you give Emma space?"

"Since I realized she'd want me to." Their footsteps slowly faded away, and Killian sighed, turning to Emma and checking her pulse again. When he didn't feel anything for a moment, his breathing hitched. But then there was a slight beat, and another, and he knew she was alright.

"Don't scare me like that Swan," he whispered, scolding her unmoving body gently. There was no witty comeback, no fire inside of her. But at the same time he knew she was in there, fighting her own battle to get back to her family and friends._ I wonder if I'm included in that club,_ he thought, gently placing her hand back at her side after realizing he'd been holding it. "Goodnight Emma," he whispered. "Don't worry, we're going to get you back."


	13. To Make A Deal

Chapter 13: To Make A Deal

Emma sighed, scuffing her boots along the ground as she walked with Graham. They'd just come out of watching Henry be born, and immediately taken away. Emma refused to cry when Neal abandoned her again, and when the tiny baby boy who she'd never even held was rushed off, his mother left weeping and shackled to a bed, almost immediately escorted back to her cell. When she'd been arrested all the hopelessness, the betrayal, the suffering, the desire to never be hurt like that again came rushing back up, far worse than any slap to the face. It was all the more painful when her little infant had been rushed away from her, when she'd felt so inadequate that she couldn't even bear to hold him. Now she couldn't recognize where they were, a sort of dusty place where fog hung heavy in the air. Then the air cleared, and suddenly the dusty ground was a tiled floor, her and Graham standing in the middle of the Storybrooke Sheriff's Office. "Oh no," she breathed, not even having to recall the memory as her muscles stiffened.

Graham nodded solemnly beside her, gesturing to where his past self treated a past Emma's wound after their scuffle with Regina. "The first time in 10 years that you let your walls down, and immediately you get burned. Your walls only came up higher after this. The only people you trusted were Henry and Mary Margaret." As the scene played out in front of them and Graham fell to the floor, dead in her arms, Emma had to look away as she replied to the Graham beside her.

"And then of course Mary Margaret turned out to be my mom, and Henry got taken away by Pan." She turned to him, and he lifted his eyebrows as he waited for her to speak again. "I get it. I've got problems. Who doesn't. Can we get out of here already? I need my son."

"You'll go to great lengths for Henry, huh?" Graham asked.

"Of course. I would to anything."

"That much is apparent," he snorted as he clasped her hand in his and began to lead them away, lightly stepping over his own body. Emma looked down at it and herself sobbing, unable to suppress the wave of sorrow and grief dredged up from the moment, a single tear escaping her eye as the landscape changed around them.

The floor became one of damp stone, and the ceiling rose to where it could hardly be distinguished from a dark sky, the walls around them adorned with treasure. Suddenly Emma groaned, realizing where they were. _The beanstalk._

….

Killian looked thoughtfully at Emma as he bit into the fruit he'd foraged for lunch, Charming and Snow with him in the tent. It was slightly fuzzy and orange like a peach, though shaped like a pear, and very tangy. A bit of juice dribbled down his chin when he cocked his head at the unmoving princess. He looked up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, and spoke. "Should we try to feed her?"

"What?" David asked. He had also been staring at his daughter.

"Should we try and feed her?" Killian repeated. "I mean, coma or no, she still needs food."

"We shouldn't have to," Mary Margaret said as she peeked through the flap. "Tinkerbell and Regina are here now." Killian hurriedly stood and rushed outside, eager to hear what had transpired between the two women and Pan. "Well," Mary Margaret asked. "What did he say?"

Tink shrugged and let out a small, awkward cough before speaking. "He won't help us." Killian felt rage swell within him faster than a flame, slightly outdone by incredulity.

"What do you mean he won't?" David asked, voicing his thoughts.

"He said we have nothing he wants." Killian huffed in anger. _That demon. _He really felt like having some rum, but it didn't feel appropriate in the moment, and without Swan there to offer some to. So he settled for storming off purposefully, waving off David with his hook when he tried to follow.

When he was what he deemed an acceptable distance from the others while not being too far, he took out his flask and popped off the lid, lifting it and taking a sizeable swig. The tingle of the rum in his throat was familiar and soothing, and he sighed as he lifted his mouth from the bottle. "Having a drink, Captain?" the unmistakable voice sounded and Killian whipped his head to turn and see Peter Pan standing before him. He was tall, with worn green clothes and a mess of brown hair, mischievous blue eyes and a cheeky smile dancing on his face as he stepped forward.

"Why won't you help us with Emma?" Kilian asked. There was no need to dance around in Pan's presence.

"Neither Tink or the queen had anything I want. But you, my dear Captain, do." He lifted his eyebrows as he grinned, and Killian put on a fake smile in return, not letting the fact he was bristling show.

"What do you have?' he asked. Pan held out his hand, balled into a fist, then slowly opened it to reveal a sickly looking green powder.

"Give her this and she will wake," he said cheerily.

"And what do I have to do?" Killian shifted his eyes from the dust to Pan, the smile he was given assuring him that the boy had something especially treacherous up his sleeve. But then again, he always did.

"Make a deal," he replied nonchalantly. "This cure for . . ." he placed his finger to his chin as if in thought, but Killian knew the boy knew exactly what he wanted. "_You._"

Confused, Killian furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to work for me. You can still pal around and look for Henry of course, but you will be loyal to me." Killian narrowed his eyes. _Of course_. His head began to scream at him to refuse, Emma's voice acting the part of his conscience. _It's a trick,_ she whispered. _Pan isn't worth it. Betrayal isn't worth it_. But then his heart ached to see Emma again, in all her stubborn fierceness, and guarded confidence. And the sooner they got to Henry, the better.

"How do you know I won't lie just to get the powder?"

"I know you." Pan shrugged. "You haven't changed."

Killian's jaw tightened slightly, but he just cleared his throat and smiled as devilishly as Pan had. "Deal." Pan grinned mirthlessly. He took the green powder and poured it into a pouch, handing it to Killian, who snatched it and began to walk away. "If you don't follow through," Pan called after him. "You'll die! And I know how good you are at surviving!"

Killian didn't look back.

….

Emma watched as she and Hook advanced through Anton's lair, stunned at the quick fingers of Hook. She'd already seen him pocket a pearl necklace, seven large diamonds, more than a dozen gold doubloons, and for some reason, a spoon. "Did he actually take all that stuff?" she asked Graham, disbelieving. He nodded, and she was still amazed at the fact she hadn't noticed it before. She and Graham watched without comment as Anton came out, Emma talked to him, made her deal, and then went to pull Hook out from under the rocks.

"Why did you do that?" Graham asked as past Emma walked away from a yelling Hook, and the present one blushed slightly.

"I couldn't trust him."

"But you felt like you could. You wanted to, but your walls wouldn't let you."

"Thanks for that keen observation, Dr. Phil."

"Emma, you need to let down your walls, at least a little," Graham was unfazed by her attempted deflection. "So that you can believe. If you don't believe, you're never going to get out of here, much less Neverland." He spoke the truth, and Emma knew it, but she didn't want to admit anything,. and she refused to let herself get hurt again, by anyone or anything.

"I . . ." she tried, walls in the way, keeping her from opening up. Before she could continue, a green mist descended from above them, and began to swirl around Emma.

"An outside force is bringing you out," Graham said, panicked. He rushed over to the confused Emma, and reached into her pocket, taking out the wolf statue.

"This is important," he said, placing it carefully in Emma's hands. "He will protect you, guide you." She nodded as the mist got thicker, and Graham was now almost completely swallowed by it. "You need to believe Emma, _believe_." Before the green mist completely consumed him, Graham leaned forward and kissed her, fleetingly but warm and tenderly, and Emma closed her eyes as she returned the gesture. There was a rush of air, and Graham's lips were gone from hers, the ground from her feet, and she was met with a falling sensation. When Emma opened her eyes again, she was looking up into Hook's face. She met his eyes with her own and saw them light up with joy as he smiled warmly at her. He reached a hand forward as if to touch her, but pulled away at the last moment and lifted his head, calling to others. Emma couldn't hear properly, and she was extremely confused, too groggy to react as Mary Margaret and David rushed to her, holding her in a tight embrace. Out of the corner of her eye Emma could see Tinkerbell and Regina, both looking relieved, and she knew she was safe. But she felt far too stiff to move, aching all over, and surprisingly tired. Not even thinking once, she leaned in closer to the warmth of her parents, her eyes closing as she gratefully fell asleep in their arms.


	14. Repeat After Me

Chapter 14: Repeat After Me

Killian just sat, unable to keep his eyes off of the beautiful, newly awaken blonde sitting by the fire, but managing to keep his smile under wraps.

"We need to step up our game," she said, meeting everyone's gaze in turn. "Tinkerbell, do you know a way we can get into Pan's camp?" The wingless fairy nodded confidently, and Regina grunted with approval.

"Finally. When are we going after Henry?"

"As soon as we have the plan completely figured, escape route and all," Tinkerbell said, and everyone gaped at her.

"Escape route?" Snow repeated questioningly, and as Tink looked to him in shock, Killian shifted his gaze away.

"We can't go after your son without having a way off this island," she said. "Or Pan'll kill you."

Emma opened her mouth to argue, but David stepped in. "Then we'll find a way, don't worry. In the meantime we can get ready to face Pan." Killian glowed inwardly at the glare she shot her father, knowing it meant she was feeling better.

"Wonderful," Regina muttered. "While they do that, I can try and show Emma some more magic."

"More?" Killian questioned in unison with David, letting David finish after an awkward smile. "What have you already taught her?"

"Just lighting a fire and such," Emma explained as she stood. "Nothing much. But we're going to need to do a lot better if we want to get Henry back." The words were an ending and unspoken command from their leader as she turned and began to speak with Regina, and Snow, David and Tink were whispering in a cluster. This left Killian alone, and he realized he should probably be thinking of a way off the island. But his thoughts kept travelling back to Pan, and their deal. He looked down at his belt, and upon seeing his ever-present flask decided he would be able to think better with a stomach full of rum. So he stood and mosied out of the camp, to a boulder when he took a long swig and squinted at the rock, willing the thoughts to come. Very, very stubborn thoughts. There was the snap of a twig behind him, and Killian whirled around, expecting Pan. When it was Emma who stood before him her immediately relaxed.

"Careful there, love," he smiled. "Wouldn't want me to overreact when an unknown person sneaks up behind me. But then again, you like to stand on ceremony."

Emma rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched briefly into an amused smile that warmed Killian's heart. She scuffed her boot on the ground, and Killian waited patiently for her to speak. "How did you save me?" she finally asked, lifting her eyes to meet his. _Damn it,_ Killian thought. _Clearly she couldn't get anything out of anyone else and came to me._ He gulped, looking into her eyes and desperately trying to find the will to lie.

It didn't work, powerless against Emma's presence. "I made a deal."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "With whom?"

Killian avoided her burning gaze. "Pan. He gave me the powder that healed you."

Emma stepped closer until her own boots were nearly touching the tips of his, and Killian reluctantly shifted his eyes to look at her. "What did you give him?" she spoke slowly, each word enunciated clearly, mouth a tight line and eyes swimming with concern.

Killian opened and closed his mouth, unable to tear his eyes away from Emma. He couldn't leave her, and he had to help her find Henry. "Nothing important, nothing that has anything to do with us," he finally said. "What's important, Swan, is that we get you to your son. That's our quest, and it _will _be completed." Emma looked up at him, mouth agape, clearly surprised by his conviction. She smiled softly, something new alight in her eyes, underneath a wave of uncertainty. Then her gaze flitted to his lips and Killian's heart stopped as he realized what she was about to do, stepping forward. He didn't move at all as she murmured "thank you," and pulled him into her by the lapels of his coat, their lips crashing together. She kissed him ardently, and he reciprocated the movement with equal fervor, hand reaching to her silky hair, eyes closed and absorbed in the electricity crackling between them as their lips moved together. After what seemed like far too short a time Emma pulled her mouth away from his, though she still held onto him and their breath swirled together in the air. Killian wanted to kiss her again, not wanting the perfect moment to end, but she pushed him away and turned, not able to conceal her reddening cheeks from him.

"That," she said as she walked away, not looking back. "is not happening again." Killian didn't respond, fingers ghosting over his lips as he stepped back, realization dawning. _Damn it, Jones. You're in love._

He spent the next hour sitting on the boulder, taking sips of his rum and looking out into the jungle, fully committed to thinking up a way out of Neverland for Emma's sake. He was in love. Emma had always been a sort of conscience for him, and she'd been the first person he cared about at all since Baelfire. And maybe she cared about him too. Hope bloomed in his chest, with the deepest caring he'd felt in over 300 years, love for his Swan. Maybe she could love him too, and after they saved Henry they could have a happy ending. Suddenly his reverie was broken when another twig snapped behind him, Unwilling to believe Emma had come back, he put on a hollow smile instead of a lecherous one, and swiveled around to see Peter before him. "Mm, mm, Captain," Pan lifted his eyebrows. "Someone's been getting busy, huh?"

"And someone else has been getting naughty," Killian countered. Peter scoffed, face then growing serious.

"You disobey me and I'll kill her right in front of you." Killian's heart leapt to his throat, eyes widening as he fought the urge to embed his hook in Pan's throat. "Good, I've got your attention. I've a task for you, Captain."

Killian swallowed his anger, eyes narrowing as he leaned back and appraised Pan with a wicked smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Keep your little friends distracted," Pan drawled. "I have something . . . important happening, and they can't get in the way. If they try to go after me, stop them."

"How?"

"Kill one of them of course," when Pan was given a flabbergasted look he sighed. "Or stall however you can. Oh, and repeat after me."

"What?" Killian's smile disappeared, frustration prickling across his skin that he had to obey this _demon._

"I _own_ you." Killian gulped, shaking his head, the condescending smile plastered on Pan's face only growing. "Do you really want to die already, dear Captain?" he asked, "Or shall I have my Shadow do unpleasant things to Emma?"

Killian's eyes widened and he stood, unable to contain his anger as he advanced on Peter and grabbed his arm with his good hand. Something felt different, like Pan's muscles were strained, weak, and _old_. Pan flinched, but didn't move away as Killian brought his face mere inches from his own. "You may own me, Pan. But we will find a way to stop you and save Henry. Even demons can be killed." His words dripped with venom, and though he was surprised at Pan's reaction he was pleased when he stiffened in his grip.

"Funny that, though, huh?" Pan asked as he pulled away and retreated a few steps. "Because you never managed to kill yours." And with that he was gone, magic escorting him away in a flash, leaving his evil, knowing smile left dancing in the middle of the jungle and Killian's hook firmly planted in a tree trunk as he growled in his head, _We will find a way. But if we don't, then Emma will. __**I **__believe that. _

…_.._

Henry sat on the log in Peter's camp, Felix beside him, and they waited for Peter. In a few seconds he was walking out of the bushes and smiling warmly at Henry. Over the past few days Henry had felt himself becoming more and more at home with the Lost Boys, being their friend. And when Peter had told him magic in Neverland was dying and only Henry could stop it, at first he didn't believe him. But he'd eventually been convinced, and he wholeheartedly believed in saving magic.

"Are you ready, Henry?" Peter asked as Henry stood to greet him. "To save magic?"

"Always," Henry replied confidently. "Where are we going?"

Peter smiled widely as he grabbed Henry's wrist and began to lead him out of camp. "To the heart of Neverland."


	15. Call to War

Chapter 15: Call to War

Emma tried to sleep, but she tossed and turned fitfully, wondering about Henry's safety. Once she'd finally told herself worrying would do no good, her thoughts wandered to the pirate she'd shared a kiss with only a few hours before. It stirred up feelings that she was still having trouble burying down underneath her emotional walls, and she regretted it. _Things like that will only distract from finding Henry, _she told herself. But the memory of the kiss persisted. It made her feel like there were only two people in the entire world, and like she could finally let go of all her pain and past by trusting someone with her present and future. She wanted to let Hook in, and he always seemed to find a way anyway, but she couldn't with all that was happening. _Exactly,_ she agreed with her train of thought. _My feelings for the pirate can be revisited after Henry is safe and sound, but for now he's just someone who's helping me get him back._

"Swan, Emma, please wake up love," a voice broke into her consciousness as she was finally started to fall asleep. As quickly as she could Emma opened and rubbed her eyes, startled by the urgency in Hook's voice.

"What is it?" she asked, and he looked at her with a frown on his face.

"We need to move. _Now_. Pan's putting his plan into action now," he said, and Emma shot up. Together they woke everyone else, and gathered by the fire.

"How do you know that Pan's doing whatever he's doing now?" Regina asked, eyes narrowed at Hook.

"That's not important," David interrupted, and he and Hook exchanged glances. Emma rolled her eyes, though she agreed.

"We need to get to the camp, now," Emma said, and noticed Tink shake her head.

"I think-I think I know what's going on," she said reluctantly as she stepped closer. "And if so, then they are not at Pan's camp."

"Then where are they?" Emma asked.

"The heart of Neverland. Pan is going to use Henry's heart, the heart of the Truest Believer, in the place where Neverland's magic is strongest so he can absorb it."

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Because Pan is dying," Hook answered, and Tink nodded in affirmation. "He wants to be permanently immortal and all-powerful. There's no time to waste then. We're off to the heart of Neverland. To Skull Rock."

…

Emma stepped off the Jolly Roger as quietly as she could. The ship was already loud enough without the noise of her boots adding to it. Skull Rock was an island separate from the rest of Neverland, and they had to use Hook's ship to get there. Now Emma apprehensively kept her eyes glued on Tink and Hook, who were in the lead, having known Skull Rock before. Hook turned to the rest of them.

"Pan will have your lad in the deepest depths of the Skull caves, and he'll probably have his shadow with him for protection. We'll need to be extremely careful." Emma felt herself nodding along with David, Regina and Mary Margaret, and followed closely behind Hook and Tink as they started off into the dark jungle. After a while of jumping at every unanimated shadow she saw, Emma realized they'd reached a huge wall of gray rock, stretching up to the sky. Hook began to lead them to a gap in the side, where only darkness could be seen, but suddenly there was a yell from above.

"Henry!" Emma yelled, realizing Pan must have him at the top. In a flash she was running to the back of Skull Rock, and beginning to climb. Vines and thorns scraped at her side and stung. It could've been Dreamshade for all she cared though, her mind solely focused on Henry. Suddenly Regina was beside her, floating in the air with purple magic around her. With a flick of the woman's wrists Emma was being lifted too, and soon she was rising high above Skull Rock. There was a large patch of grass, and in the middle she could see Pan screaming in Henry's ear.

"HENRY! HENRY, NEVERLAND IS DYING! WE'RE ALL DYING! HELP US!" Henry's eyes were glazed over, as if he were someplace else, and he stared straight through his rescuers like they weren't there.

"How can I help?" he asked Pan, voice frantic.

"Believe, Henry. Believe in me," said Pan with an earnest look. Emma couldn't take it anymore.

"Henry! Don't listen! It's all lies!" she screamed. Regina beside her waved her hands, and they were flown to the ground by her magic. Emma, with Hook and David drawing their swords rushed right up to Pan, Snow, Regina and Tink hanging back, arrows and magic at the ready. Pan let out an empty, hollow chuckle, so sickening it made Emma want to gag, but she stood her ground.

"My, my, my," Pan tutted, eyebrows raised high so that they were barely visible under his mop of brown hair. He flicked his hand and suddenly Emma was on the ground and something was holding onto her shoulders. She turned her head, despite the cold hand on top of it, and saw the others were being held down as well, by none other than several Shadows. When she strained her eyes upward she could see a swarm of more floating about in the sky.

"I thought you only had three Shadows," said Regina slowly, her eyes widening with horrific realization. Beside Emma Hook stiffened.

"The Lost Boys. You rotten sonofa-"

"Now, now, Captain. They served their purpose. I don't need them anymore." He laughed again, and Emma looked away from his twisted face to his hands. They were stained with blood.

"You ripped out all their shadows?" Emma was incredulous. "_Yourself_?!"

"You want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Honestly, it was bloody fun. Literally. The way they screamed . . ." he trailed off and sighed nostalgically, as if it were the best day of his life. Emma was absolutely horrified, and she felt fear slowly burgeoning through her shock.

"Henry?" she tried, though her son's eyes remained focused on nothing. "Henry please stop this. You just have to believe. In us, instead of Pan. In me."

"Uh, uh, uh," Pan couldn't stop smirking triumphantly. "He only hears what I want him to hear. And right now that's both his birth and adopted mother," Regina stiffened at the mention of her, giving Pan a death glare, "telling him he was a burden. That they never wanted him. Oh, and that this is his chance to make it up to them. To save magic."

"No," Emma breathed, her heart breaking as she saw a single tear fall from Henry's face. Was that really what he was seeing? It had to be. She had failed. She had failed, and now her son thought she didn't love him. She barely heard any more of what Pan said, panicking eyes on Henry, until the little psychopath mentioned Hook.

"Now, dear Captain, you disobeyed me," he said, and Emma's head shot up as much as it could under the Shadow, whipping to the pirate with a puzzled expression. He looked at her with a face full of shame and apology, and then turned to jut his chin out and stare defiantly at Pan. "You've always done so well with following my instructions, and learning the price of things like magic. I seem to remember a certain bright-eyed lieutenant and his brother, serving under a corrupt king," he paused to watch as Hook winced. "Then a heartbroken pirate with one hand, hellbent on revenge. Do you remember what you gave me in exchange for safe passage off of this cursed place?" Hook looked away, and Emma felt the need to slug Pan surging up inside of her. Pan brought his face within a breath of Hook's. "Do you?" his eyes were as cold and harsh as chips of ice while the pirate answered.

"I do."

"Then what in Neverland could possess you to break this deal? You know how the game works."

"You aren't a little boy, Peter. You need to stop playing games." When that was the only answer Pan yielded he roared in frustration and turned away from Hook and the others. Emma sighed, glad she could no longer see his mad eyes. Then Pan went over to Henry and whispered in his ear.

"How are you doing, Henry?"

"I'm trying." Indeed he was. Henry was sweating profusely, and his entire body trembled slightly. Emma realized he was trying to believe. She opened her mouth to protest but it was covered by the Shadow's hand, which wouldn't give when she struggled and tried to bite. Peter patted Henry on the shoulder and then whirled around to look at everyone again.

"You're right Captain," he said cheerfully, though his eyes betrayed an evil centuries old. "No more games. And if there are no more games, that means I can stand to lose a few of the players." He turned his gaze to Emma, and she glared daggers at him. "What did I say would happen to her?" he drawled in mock-ignorance as he looked back at Hook, who was struggling fervently against his Shadow. But when another joined the first one to hold him, he was secured firmly.

"_Don't you touch her_," he growled, eyes burning with fire as he struggled yet more in vain. Fear began to take root in Emma. _What's he going to do?_ Peter took this opportunity to give Hook a winning smile, then turn to Emma and do the same, until his features took on a grim sort of playfulness, and he nodded his head. Suddenly Emma was racked with pain as the Shadow's hand went from her mouth to her chest, and she felt like the life was being sucked out of her. She screamed in tortured agony and desperation, and beside her all of her companions flailed. Her parents' and Regina and Tink's mouths were covered, so that only Hook could speak and Pan was looking at him expectantly. "No! Stop it, you're killing her!" he cried, almost a sob as he struggled more against the Shadows that held him, and Emma continued to screech as the Shadow's hand dug around inside her. It felt like all her organs were being twisted around and put inside out, only to crush them.

"Why?" Pan screamed above Emma's own volume as the wind began to whip around them.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Hook wept, eyes wild and desperate as Emma felt the breath run out of her lungs and she could scream no longer. Pan snapped his fingers and the pain was gone from her chest, leaving her to heave on the ground. She clutched her ribs and rocked back and forth, almost in shock. Almost. She'd heard Hook's confession, but completely pushed it aside when she realized that she was no longer being held by the Shadow. Pan thought she was weak. That he had broken her. The truth was though that she'd already been broken, and repaired herself more quickly than Pan would ever know.

"Oh, well that's good to know," Pan said as he stood above her smiling, and Hook looked at Emma desperately. David and Mary Margaret sat there as well, unable to take their eyes off their "defeated" daughter. Tink had her head dipped in shame, and Regina's eyes were firmly on Henry. _Henry_. Emma turned to look at her son, and saw he was now shaking wildly, blood dripping out of his nose and ears. His eyes were beginning to droop, and Pan stood behind him victoriously, seeming to grow in power as Henry weakened. _No! _Emma cried silently, and knowing she'd be apprehended as soon as Pan saw her move, reached a hand out and grabbed Henry's foot. Suddenly his eyes flew open wide and surge of crystalline light reverberated through him. Before Emma could laugh in relief that she'd snapped her son out of his trance her hand was kicked sharply away and Pan was still trying to talk to Henry. "Come on, now. You need to save magic! Believe in me!"

Henry turned to him, lopsided, knowing, clever smile in place as he said, "No. I need to save my family. Guess what, Peter Pipered Pan? I believe in _me_!" with that Henry drew back his arm and brought it forward to slug Pan in the face, effectively bringing him down on the ground.

Then the top of Skull Rock erupted. Shadows were flying everywhere, and Emma and Regina immediately embraced Henry. They hugged him like he was the most precious thing in the world, and to them, he was. There was the clanging of swords behind them, and the unearthly wailing of Shadows. Immediately Emma turned and began to lift her saber, but Regina's hand on her arm stopped her. "You won't fight using that, Miss Swan," she said. "Our magic would be a more useful weapon." Nodding, Emma gripped Regina's hand, and Regina began sending fireballs at the Shadows. "Concentrate, Miss Swan. Remember, using magic is an emotional endeavor. Think of Henry. Protect Henry!" Emma looked at Henry, ducking by a rock and smiling encouragingly at her, and suddenly she surged with love. Lifting her hand she flicked it out into the air and a fireball materialized into life, roaring straight for one of the Shadows. Around her her parents, Hook and Tink fought bravely, avoiding the Shadows skillfully.

But quite suddenly, the biggest of the Shadows, Pan's, came rushing straight for Emma. "Mom!" Henry yelled, but Regina jumped to the side and held him back from coming to his mother's aid. The shadow was suddenly upon her, and Emma waited for the pain in her chest. It never came. Instead, a black figure suddenly flew into her path and pushed her to the ground. From her new vantage point, everything happened as if in slow motion. Hook turned to her for the briefest of moments, a playful smile on his lips as he winked and then turned to the Shadow. Emma barely finished screaming his name before the Shadow plunged it's hand into Hook's chest, ripped out his very own shadow, and flew away. Emma fell beside Hook just as he fell to the ground from his knees and his eyes closed.

"NO!" she wailed, almost choking on the tears as they flew hot from her eyes. She shook his head in her arms, willing him to open his beautiful, beautiful eyes as she wept over him. His innuendos, his sincerity, his caring, his support, his trust, their understanding of each other, his _love;_ she'd never have any of that again, and it didn't just break her to think that, it shattered her. "No, no, no, nononononononononononono!" Emma closed her eyes, ridden with grief and pain, her tears falling on Hook.

"Mom!" a voice called, and noticing it was Henry's, she willed her head up and eyes open. "Your magic is bringing Hook's Shadow back! Look!" Emma whipped her head in the direction Henry was pointing, and she saw Hook's Shadow. There were spots of golden light shining through where she was holding Hook's body._ My magic can save him,_ she thought, hope flaming through her. Looking at Hook, she smiled sadly and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips for the second time. As she pulled away Hook's Shadow was suddenly a swath of light, wailing in pain as it flew back into its owner's body and left him slightly glowing as he gasped and his eyes shot open. He looked over at Emma, who was smiling widely at him, and he grinned warmly.

"Have more enjoyable activities taken place already?" Emma laughed, incredibly relieved to have him back as she helped him up, but they were cut off as there was a chuckle in front of them. Suddenly all the Shadows retreated and everyone was left breathing heavily and looking in the direction of an angry and awake Pan. He was chuckling, but it was full of the deepest hatred, and grated on Emma's ears like screeches.

"Do you honestly think you can win?" he scoffed. "I'm Peter Pan, you dolts!" He began walking towards them, stretching out his arms as lightning suddenly flashed in the clear sky, making his features look even more ghastly.

"Peter?" a new voice sounded behind Pan, but Emma could see who it was and her mouth flew agape as Pan turned around and rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Die," suddenly Gold plunged his very own dagger into Pan, and the boy doubled over, eyes wide with shock. Gold ran over to Henry and grabbed the boy.

"Gold, what are you doing?" Emma asked, stepping forward, relief that Pan was defeated subsiding when Gold grabbed Henry, replaced by worry.

"Saving my grandson," Gold said, eyes harsh as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a magic bean.

"Mr. Gold?" Henry looked up at his grandfather questioningly.

"I'm sorry," Gold said, looking at Henry and then Emma before throwing the bean to the ground. Hook and David had already realized what he was doing and were running towards the two, but it was too late. As soon as the portal opened it sucked in a stoic Gold and screaming Henry, leaving his adopted mother screaming his name and his birth mother flabbergasted. Why would Gold do that?_ It doesn't matter. I didn't go through all this to save Henry and then have him taken away like that!_ She'd seen another magic bean fly out of Gold's pocket before the portal swallowed him, and consumed by her maternal instincts, rushed for it. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, but Emma raised the bean above her head and slammed it into the ground after retreating as far as she could from the others. Mary Margaret opened her mouth in shock and David did the same, while Tink simply raised her eyebrows, Regina also stood in shock, and Hook began running towards her. Emma gave them all an apologetic shrug before the ground suddenly fell away before her and she was in a midst of swirling green energy. She felt something grip her ankle and something else her hand, but was only aware of the roar of the portal and the vertigo as she set her sights on her son, yet again. _I will find you Henry, _Emma promised. _Just believe in me._

**_That's it. That's the fic. What's that you may or may not be saying? Too many loose ends? Where's Neal and everyone else? Why can't I see Captain Swan/Swanfire happy ending? Why did Gold do that? Is Pan really dead? Will the Charmings always find each other, or simply always be lost? I have one word that answers all of these questions: Sequel. I will be making a world-crossing, swashbuckling sequel, and if you liked this I encourage you to keep an eye out. Thanks for reading and please favorite, follow, and/or review!_**


End file.
